Shinobi Avengers
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: In the midst of Naruto and Sasuke's battle with Momoshiki, the Otsutsuki had one final trick up his sleeve. Now both shinobi have found themselves in a brand new world, uniting with Earth's Mightiest Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes with great difficulty. For one, he had a pounding headache that was making things very hard to focus. Second was the light of the sun was far too bright. Sitting up while feeling some pain in his abdomen, he surveyed his surroundings, taking in all the trees that surrounded him and also Sasuke Uchiha's prone body laying on the ground, face up and breathing. Naruto released a sigh of relief on seeing his friend fine and with little injuries. His Susanoo probably left him unscathed from the Space-Time Ninjutsu and most likely the fall if the crater they were laying in meant anything.

'Where are we? I don't sense any chakra at all in this area.' Naruto was brought from his musings by a groan to his left as the raven haired Uchiha began to return to consciousness.

"Where are we?" Sasuke instantly questioned, also rising to a sitting position with only the slightest of winces.

"I don't know where we are, Sasuke. I thought that Space-Time Ninjutsu was meant to kill the both of us?"

"So did I. But then again, killing and dimensional transportation are two different things." Sasuke said as he stood up and looked around the forest.

"You think that bastard Momoshiki shoved us into another dimension?" Naruto asked rather skeptically. "But now that I think about it, you're idea might hold some weight to it." He said and pushed himself up and winced slightly as pain coursed through his abdominal muscles.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked with concern as he saw Naruto clutching his stomach with a slight grimace on his face.

"Yeah, think I landed awkwardly on the Hiraishin kunai that I kept around in my pouch. I'll be fine once we start moving towards the city to our north."

"Why to our north?" Sasuke asked as he made sure his sword of Kusanagi were sheathed properly and looked the way Naruto was facing before he felt not chakra but some kind of unknown energy of everyone in the city, making a very large pool of energy. "Okay, I sense it. No need to tell me. Do we walk or speed?" Sasuke questioned, referring to their respective speed techniques for the last option.

"We'll walk for a bit until I can run. We don't really want to scare some people if we just appear out of nowhere without knowing what the people here find normal." Naruto said and he seen the look of understanding pass through Sasuke who nodded.

"Then let me lead lead on. I'll probably get us to the town quicker than you leading us." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded as the Uchiha closed his eyes so he could better feel the nature of the city, mentally gauging its distance and also committing the land between the clearing to the city to memory.

"Okay, the land itself seems to be flat for the most part so we could start running in a matter of minutes after we get out of the forest. After that, it seems to be a straight path to the city. We should get there in twenty minutes. Thirty at the most." Sasuke gave a hum of thought before sweeping his hand towards the forest.

"Lead the way, oh great compass." Sasuke felt his right eye twitch, especially as Naruto bowed down to him in an overly fancy fashion that just oozed sarcasm.

"Grow up dobe and let's go." Sasuke muttered and was greeted by the laughter of the blonde haired Hokage as he followed behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reached a city, which looked larger and busier than any of the villages, Naruto and Sasuke peeked out of an ally and looked around. Naruto looked at a nearby dumpster and saw a newspaper hanging out of it.

Pulling out the paper, with a title that said 'The Daily Bugle', Naruto saw a picture on the front page showing a man in a red and blue skin tight outfit with a web pattern all over it. Apparently he was called Spider-Man, and he was apparently, to quote the article, "A Menace." Naruto didn't understand. He had never heard of anyone named Spider-Man. He looked through the paper and saw there were others. And apparently they were all superheroes.

Other headlines read 'Iron Man Saves UN', 'Ant Man and Wasp take down Whirlwind' and 'Thor Defeats the Wrecking Crew' Thor? Really, what kind of place was this? Naruto thought to himself. But as he looked, he realized this was a legit paper. Which meant that all these guys wearing these weird looking costumes were real. But he'd never heard of them. That could only mean one thing.

They really were in another Universe.

The two shinobi were so lost in thought that they didn't notice that they had reached the harbor. Naruto noticed that there was a large shadow currently gliding across the top over the water. He looked up. And his mouth fell open. Above the water the water was a giant flying fortress. It looked like a high tech aircraft carrier, except it had 4 giant turbine engines.

Both Naruto and Sasuke then looked around and noticed hardly anyone was looking at it, some would take a glance then go back to their business while other would just ignore it like it was some regular occurrence that some giant battleship would fly across New York bay. The Seventh Hokage and the last of the Uchiha both watched it in awe.

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard coming from the aircraft. And before the two shinobi's eyes an explosion ripped across the upper deck and what looked like a section of a building grew right out of the side. The vehicle shook some more as several building structures grew out of other parts of it like a sprouting seed. The sudden damage caused the engines to fail and the entire aircraft plunged into the bay.

At that moment Naruto did not think about what to do or why. He reacted on pure instinct and took off towards the downed aircraft with Sasuke following close behind.

* * *

Nick Fury the director of SHIELD was having a bad day, and when Nick Fury is having a bad day, you know that means bad news. Not only had something caused his Helicarrier to fall out of the sky, most likely a problem down in the Big House, but he had received reports about a total systems failure at both the Vault and the Cube, and if all three of those supervillain prisons were in that situation, then that could only mean that the same could be said for the fourth prison, the Raft, and if that prison was in the same situation then the whole world was in serious trouble. Fury had led the team to secure the Raft himself, leaving Maria Hill in charge as acting director, but if the Raft really was compromised, then as he told Hill, she should enjoy being acting director while she can. Unfortunately, it turned out his fears were proven true as the Raft was suddenly lifted up into the air.

Fury knew exactly who was responsible for this, and immediately threw a glare towards the sky as he saw a man with long, shaggy hair and beard in a blue and silver suit floating in the air. The minute his suspicions were confirmed, Fury immediately barked out, "Evac now! Abort the mission! Everyone off this barge!"

Fury had started to head for the helicopter that had transported him and his team to the Raft, when he suddenly found himself lifted into the air, dropping the rifle as he went. The minute Fury was eye level with the floating man he pulled out his pistol from the holster on his side and aimed it at the floating man. Before he could fire a single shot though, the man simply waved a finger and the gun was instantly pulled out of his hand, now leaving Fury unarmed and at the full mercy of the man before him. Fury only glared as he growled out, "Graviton. What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know," Graviton replied. "I want to treat you with the same kindness that you've shown me. I'm going to take years off of your life!" Graviton then flexed one of his hands for a minute causing Fury to feel an invisible force grab hold of him and force his body to start spazing uncontrollably. "On second thought, I'll take it all."

With that, Graviton clenched his fist and Fury could feel the same invisible field start to crush his body, almost as though some heavy weight was starting to crush him. Graviton could only laugh at Fury's pain until the sound of thunder reached his ears. The problem was, there was not a cloud in the sky, and when Graviton looked up to make sure, he was greeted with the sight of a hammer flying right at him before it hit him in the stomach, making him lose his concentration and drop Fury. Fury could tell that there was no way he would land on the Raft, which was already beginning to fall from the sky as well, but just moments after he passed the platform his agents were on, he felt something catch him by the strap that held his side arm's holster to him. Fury looked to his rescuer and saw the size changing hero known as the Wasp holding him up.

"No time for small talk. We've gotta move," Janet Van Dyne groaned as she began to fly Fury to shore. Wasp had no idea how right she was, as merely minutes after she had caught Fury and the agents on the platform had taken off in the helicopter they had flown over in, the Raft had crashed back down into the water and caused a large wave to rise up. Wasp flew as fast as she could, but with Fury weighing her down, it was only a matter of time before they were swept up by the water.

Wasp was about to try and put a little more speed on when the sound of something moving very fast reached her ears. Looking to the source, she and Fury both saw what appeared to be a man having short blonde hair and three whisker marks on his cheeks, he wore an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. He also wore a white cape that had a red flame pattern around the hem, held together by a red rope. His right arm was completely wrapped in bandages. Looking at his face, she saw it was in a slight scowl. His eyes were a deep blue that burned with a fire that surprised Wasp as she saw him racing along the water at high speeds. Wasp was stunned at the sight of this strange newcomer, but was soon stirred from her thoughts about who he was when the orange clad man shouted, "Drop him to me and I'll get him to shore."

Wasp nodded and did as the mystery man had asked, which led Fury to find himself being held up by said individual as he picked up his pace and began to move even faster to the shore where Ant-Man was waiting. Once they were on the docks, the stranger had set Fury down and they were joined a minute later by the Wasp in watching as Thor flew to face Graviton as he shouted out, "Have at thee!"

Fury glanced at the mystery man in the orange sweatshirt and white cape and immediately asked, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Forget about that for now. Anything you'd like to tell us Fury," Ant-Man also known as renowned scientist Hank Pym cut in.

"Not really," Fury replied shortly before he tapped his communicator. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Command, this is Director Nick Fury. I am declaring an omega level emergency. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, every Hulk Buster unit, the US Armed Forces are now all under my direct control."

"Wow. Nick Fury is actually worried," Wasp whispered.

"Which means we probably should be as well right?" a second voice asked. The four then turned to see a man with black eyes and long black hair that completely covered his left eye, he wore a black cloak with lavender lining, and a gray, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wore a periwinkle vest. He also wore black pants, a purple belt, and a dark gray fingerless glove on his right hand with the other one being completely covered in bandages.

"So, who is that guy who tried to crush the hell out of you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Doctor Franklin Hall," Fury revealed.

"The physicist? No one's heard from him in years. Not since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. What happened to him?" Hank asked as he retracted his Ant-Man helmet to reveal the concerned look on his face.

"That's classified," Fury told Hank shortly as thunder boomed from the area of the battle between Thor and Hall.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure it just got unclassified as soon as we had to swoop in and save you," Naruto retorted.

"And getting even more so pretty quickly by the minute," Wasp added as she watched Thor take a swing at Graviton, only for his blow to be blocked by an invisible field around the former physicist. Thor then swung his hammer around as he threw his hammer at Graviton once more, this time infusing it with lightning when he did, only for the effort to yield the same results as before.

Thor was then blasted back by Graviton, and Janet finally felt like she had enough of just standing around and watching. "We have to do something," Janet declared. "If Thor can't stop him, he'll come into the city."

"Don't you think I know that Wasp?" Fury asked flatly.

Hank tried to get Janet to calm down, but Janet just shrugged him off as she pointed out, "We're talking millions of people! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Jan wait," Hank called out, but it was too late. Wasp had already shrunk down and flown off towards the battle between the thunder god and the insane physicist.

"She's right you know, so either you start doing something to help stop him, or you get out of here and evacuate the people while we deal with him," Naruto added as he entered his Six Paths Sage Mode which had his body being coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design was featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face became thicker to resemble the trigram; six magatama markings were present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appeared along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath a yellow coat much to the bewilderment to everyone else with the exception of Sasuke. Naruto then flew off to join the battle as well.

* * *

Thor's battle was not going well. While his initial attack managed to stun the gravity villain for a while, he seemed to have lost that advantage. The Prince of Thunder swung Mjolnir again and again but each time he appeared to his some invisible wall that surrounded the villain. However while Graviton was focused on preventing Thor's attacks he was vulnerable from behind. A weakness Naruto exploited when he slammed a Rasengan into Graviton's back. With that kind of surprise Graviton lost his focus.

Thor looked at the orange clad man before him, "And who are you, warrior?" He asked his new ally.

"You can call me Naruto Uzumaki and I'm just here to help." He responded to the Asgardian.

Suddenly Graviton rose out of the water, having recovered from Naruto's attack and glared at the heroes.

Thor narrowed his eyes "Then let us do battle Naruto Uzumaki. For this villain must know that we defend this realm!" he called out as he and the shinobi charged the gravity villain. Thor tried to strike but only collided with Graviton's shield. Naruto tried to use another Rasengan on him again, but the Lord of Gravity's shield was still going strong. Graviton then sent a wave of gravity at the heroes sending them flying back, they were able to catch themselves and both flew to reengage the villain.

Graviton grabbed both of his opponents in a gravity field, restricting them from movement. "Can't your feeble minds understand what I'm telling you?" Graviton screamed in a power crazy tone. "I control one of the four fundamental forces of reality. I can remove gravity's effect on you sending you hurtling into space or I can increase it a thousand fold like this!" And with that, he lifted his right arm, and with a mighty push, Naruto was sent hurling into the atmosphere. The Seventh Hokage tried to stop but the gravitational force was too strong. Graviton then slammed his left hand down, sending Thor into the ocean, sending the Asgardian deep into the sandbank.

The Lord of Gravity then sped towards the docks, eyes filled with maddening rage. "Fury!" he screamed as if on a crusade for vengeance.

Suddenly Graviton felt a stinging sensation on his face causing him to half his advance. A woman's voice then called out "Franklin Hall, you give theoretical physicists a bad name." The Wasp said as she then flew in front of his eyes. "Now knock it off before I make you."

The gravity villain then laughed, "Are you joking?" clearly not taking the heroin's threat seriously. "With the power at my disposal nothing can…" he was then interrupted when Wasp shot her stingers into the villain nose, and then proceeded to fly around him, shooting at different parts of his body. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Aah!" he cried out in pain and annoyance.

This distraction allowed the gravitational force affecting Naruto to cease, Naruto sped forward at unbelievable speeds, his Hiraishin kunai aiming directly for Graviton's exposed throat. It was with barely a second that he was able to pull his neck out of the line of the blade, but he still received a small cut that bled slightly.

"Sorry. Looks like I missed." Naruto said as he made direct eye contact with Graviton. "Next time, I won't." Graviton gulped in fear of the blonde. Every word spoken had such conviction behind them that it scared him.

Before the Seventh Hokage or the Lord of Gravity could do anything, a red and gold blur, flew pasted Naruto and slammed into Graviton. The two then speed towards the water, when they were close enough the red blur released, a bright blue light, which send the gravity villain hurtling into the water. When the blur stopped Naruto got a good look at the new arrival. It was a man, well what looked like a man, in an advanced suit of armor. The armor was primarily red, with gold on parts of his arms, legs and face, and had a blue light coming from his chest. This was Tony Stark also known as Iron Man.

"Hey, Janet." The billionaire called out to Wasp, as she flew in close to his head. "I knew we traveled in some of the same social circles, but I didn't know you came to parties like this." He joked, then he noticed the black robed man, that was floating a few feet away from him.

"And who's your friend? I don't think I've seen someone like him before."

"Okay, short version," Naruto said as he pointed to himself. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to help, I'll explain everything later."

Iron Man blinked behind his faceplate, taking in the rapid fire response the new hero just laid on him. He then gave the blonde shinobi a thumbs up, indicating he understood.

The billionaire hero then turned back to Wasp. "So who was that guy?"

"Some crazy physicist. Something to do with Nick Fury," Wasp explained. She then breathed a sigh of relief as she added, "Tony am I glad to see you. I wasn't sure if you were on the west coast or…oh no. Thor!"

"What?" Iron Man asked as he flew after Wasp, who was already flying along the surface of the water.

"Thor. You know, long blonde hair, winged helmet, fancy hammer that makes lightning! He's at the bottom of the ocean. We've got to help him," Naruto explained as he flew in alongside the two. None of them got very far though as Graviton suddenly emerged from the water to block their path.

Just then Iron Man got a report from his armor's scanners that he knew that the two female heroes needed to know about. "Jan, Naruto, the energy he's putting out…the only comparison is a black hole. This guy's trouble."

 ** _"He's right about that Naruto,"_** The voice of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Kyuubi spoke from within Naruto, **_"This guy might give even Madara a challenge."_**

Naruto's eyes could only widen at this statement.

"You're right," Graviton simply said before his eyes began glowing. The next thing any of them knew, Iron Man was being thrown into the sky, and he showed no signs of coming back down any time soon.

"Shit. That's not good," Naruto stated with gritted teeth before bringing his attention back onto Graviton.

* * *

Watching Iron Man getting thrown into space so effortlessly was all the convincing that Hank needed to take action. He quickly turned to Fury and asked, "What are Graviton's upper limits?"

"We studied him for years, and as far as we could tell, he doesn't have any. What do you think you're gonna do Pym, talk him down?" Fury asked rhetorically.

"No. It's too late for that," Hank admitted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion at what the scientist meant by that when he saw Hank tap the control on the right side of his belt, and he immediately stepped back a few paces. A mere few seconds and a blue glow later, Hank had instantly gone from average height to incredible size that Uryu could only compare to a small sky scrapper at most. Seeing Hank was making his way over to the battle, Sasuke thought fast and instantly vanished into thin air and reappeared on Hank's shoulder just before the man had stepped in the water. It was only three or four giant steps later until Hank had smashed Graviton between his hands like a bug, allowing Wasp and Naruto a moment to fly over to them.

Hank, you went big," Wasp exclaimed excitedly.

"Janet, get out of here. I'll handle Graviton," Hank told the size changing heroine.

"Like that is going to happen," Sasuke stated from his perch on Hank's shoulder, finally drawing the now Giant-Man's attention to him.

"He's right, we're in this together," Wasp added. Hank did not get a chance to argue as he felt Graviton build up a gravity field in his hands, and the moment the villain released the field, Hank and Wasp were both blown back, while Sasuke was thrown off of Hank's shoulder, only to be caught by one of Naruto's Chakra Arms before he hit the water.

At this moment Graviton was furious, he could have ended Nick Fury already if the heroes hadn't interfered. And now there was no sign of his target. Then the lord of Gravity had an idea. He new Fury was still somewhere in the city, so what better way to kill him and show the world the power he wielded, two birds one stone.

With a raise of his hand the city began to shake. The heroes all felt the city begin to jerk, when suddenly the ground began to rise. Graviton had used his powers to raise the section of the city they were in into the sky. Thousands of tons of rock and earth were lifted into the air with everyone on it. Graviton smiled with sickening glee as the city rose, the world will tremble at his power, and no one would ever stand against him again.

That's when the burst of pressure began that made it difficult for everyone to breath.

"This bastard is willing to wipe away that much just to win." Naruto growled out, anger evident in his speech. "If I didn't want to kick his ass before I surely want to now. How dare he bring innocent people into this fight."

However someone would beat Naruto to it, when the gravity villain heard a yell come from behind him. He turned to see Thor coming right at him, he had finally broken free of Graviton's field after Giant-Mans attack had distracted the villain long enough for him to escape from the ocean floor.

The Asgardian Prince raised his hammer to its zenith, magical lightning crackling around it, and slammed it into Gravitons force field. The strength and power behind the attack was enough to send the gravity villain flying into the side of the mesa he raised.

Without Graviton's power holding it up, the entire section on Manhattan began to rapidly decent back down to the ground. Knowing that the impact could kill all within the city, and possible the surrounding area, Thor sped down under the falling mass. When he got into position, he used his godly strength to hold catch the city, even though he was nowhere near strong enough to stop it, he could at least slow its decent so there would be no damage.

Graviton however recovered from the Thunder God's attack and was prepared to crush him, for interfering again, but then a fist smashed into his face, disorienting him.

Naruto flew down to the gravity villain, after he saw Thor trying to save the city. The Naruto then proceeded to created another Rasengan but this one had an addition shape transformation applied to it. Creating four large points around the central Rasengan core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken.

"Rashenshuriken." He calmly said and the power erupted into a vortex of blue energy that barreled towards Graviton with unbelievable speed. Thor who had been watching was pretty sure everyone's eyes among the group of heroes widened upon watching the attack detonate and engulf the Lord of Gravity, injuring him further.

When Naruto finally stopped his onslaught, he saw that the gravity villain still wasn't down despite having a few notable injuries, but rather was glaring at the Hokage with glowing eyes full of hate. He then launched himself forward, creating a gravity field, which sent him and Naruto hurtling into the city limits, just as Thor lowered the city back into its original spot, preventing a tsunami from the water displacement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in orbit, Iron Man was fighting for his life to escape the gravity field Graviton had trapped him in.

"I need more power." He cried, as he fired all his repulsors in his boots and palms, desperately trying to return to earth. However his prayers were answered when J.A.R.V.I.S spoke through his internal speakers.

" _Note Gravitational effect has ceased."_ The A.I stated, with a sigh of relief, Iron Man rocketed back towards the city.

* * *

The battle was not going well. Graviton slammed Naruto into the street creating a crater. Then lifted him up along with several car's, loose derbies and other objects, making them all orbit around him.

"Insolent pest." The gravity villain spat. "Your interference has come to an end. Ill crush you, like the bug you are."

Graviton then raised his hands intending to attack the blond haired shinobi. When suddenly, a mystically charged hammer, courtesy of Thor who was now floating down towards the battle, struck him and sent him right back into the crater.

"I recommend you stay down, mortal." He said as Mjolnir flew back into his hand.

Graviton only laughed as he rose up into the sky once more and declared, "You think you can stop me? I've beaten you before, and I can do it again!"

Before he could attempt to focus his field, Sasuke covered in a purple aura, the Susanoo ribcage forming kicked Graviton away.

Graviton's eyes widened in shock at the sudden attack, Sasuke taking advantage of his surprise to manifest the Susanoo's right arm as well. The purple hand grabbed Graviton before he could react, slamming the gravity villain into the concrete before throwing him towards a building. Graviton grunted in pain but righted himself in mid-air, his feet touching the ground and stopping his momentum before he could slam into the wall.

Sasuke exhaled as his skeletal susano'o fully manifested, the yellow eyes glaring at Graviton. The Lord of Gravity glared hatefully and brushed some dirt from his shoulders, "What is this?!"

"This is my Susanoo." Sasuke told him, his red eyes glowing from within the purple aura, "It's the pinnacle of an Uchiha's power."

The Susanoo then raised up its right hand, forming three purple tomoe, "Yasaka Magatama." Sasuke whispered, the beast throwing the attack at Graviton. The tomoe beads spun around as they neared their target, the magatama then exploded and enveloped Graviton, though Sasuke's sharingan was able to see exactly what happened. Graviton still stood once the smoke cleared, sporting a few burn marks from where the explosion had effected him. Graviton brushed a little bit of blood away from the corner of his mouth. "In response to your previous statement, that might have been true if he was still on his own, but he's got backup this time, so I would really take that recommendation to stay down if I were you," Sasuke told Graviton.

A massive blue beam then shot out of the sky and blasted Graviton down to the ground again. The three heroes turned to the source just in time to see Iron Man flying back down from his unintended space trip calling out as he and Thor landed, "You really should listen to the man."

Graviton rose to his feet, only to have his attention drawn to what was behind him as large boot stomped down on the ground in that direction. "You're sick Franklin. You need help," Giant-Man told the gravity controlling psycho.

"Or possibly more zapping," Wasp added as she flew in, stingers charged.

"Please go with the zapping option. I can just tell that you want to get another dose of my Rasenshuriken," Naruto added in.

There was a tense moment of silence before Graviton finally cried out, "No. No. The power I wield I…you are NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" As he said this, he spread his arms wide which cause all six of the heroes to be blasted back into nearby buildings by the resulting gravity wave. "I'm stronger than all of you," Graviton continued to rant. "I'M THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

The minute he said that last thing, something big landed on the building behind him, and when Graviton turned to see what it was, he was greeted by the sight of the large green giant in purple pants that was the Hulk, who simply smirked as he asked, "You sure about that?"

Hulk did not give Graviton a chance to answer, as the green giant tackled Graviton with a massive leap and then slammed a hard fist into Graviton's face to send him flying even further. Graviton struggled a bit before he was able to stand up once more, and then found himself doing his best to stay clear of the Hulk as he tried to smash the insane physicist with all he had. As this continued across the empty docks, Iron Man, Thor, and Naruto were all now flying onto the scene, and as he looked on at the destruction that the mighty giant was causing, Thor found he could only say, "I did not realize there were ogres on Midgard."

The two powerhouses were locked in combat. Hulk was using his vast strength in an attempt to crush Graviton under his fists, but the Lord of Gravity was barely able to hold back his onslaught, the strength this creature possessed was incredible. The Hulk punched the force field again, causing Graviton to slid back a couple of meters, the gravity villain gritted his teeth as he put all of his strength into holding the green monster back.

However he was so focused on the creature above the ground, he never considered there would be one below it. That kind of thought was all Naruto needed as he used Hiraishin to immediately appear in front of Graviton, upercutting him into the sky.

This left him wide open for Hulk to smash him into a crane. Graviton tried to use his powers to protect him self, but the jade giant broke through his force field like it wasn't even there. Hulk knocked the gravity villain away once again, leaping after him while roaring at the top of his lungs.

Naruto looked on in awe at the creature that had saved him and the others, the power it held seemed to be significantly powerful. He watched on as Sasuke, Giant Man, Wasp, Iron Man and Thor arrived, also watching the Hulk pummel Graviton into the ground.

Eventually Graviton had enough of being a monsters punching bag, and increased the gravity on the jade giant, causing him and the ground around him sink into the ground.

Seeing this, the other heroes moved in. "Take him down." Iron Man yelled to the others, as they charged towards the villain.

However that proved to be the wrong move, as with a wave of his hand, the gravity increased causing the other heroes to collapse on the ground, pinned down by unimaginable amounts of pressure, only Naruto and Sasuke were able to resist thanks to their respective abilities.

"Look at you fools," Graviton mocked the heroes. "I possess the power of the universe itself! I AM POWER!" The minute he had shouted that, Graviton had began using his powers to lift up every metal crate, and every large boulder in the area in a massive tornado of debris, clearly intending to crush the heroes beneath it all if his gravity field did not do the job first.

"Can't move. Can either of you?" Iron Man asked Thor and Sasuke as he struggled to rise.

"Not much. I can barely even concentrate enough to focus my chakra," Sasuke replied, though he continued to try to do so.

"Nay. The others…" Thor groaned as he asked about the remaining heroes, but he and the other two could both clearly see that Hank, Janet, and Naruto were both barely able to rise anymore than the three of them could. Suddenly, they all heard a loud growling coming from the crater that Graviton had forced the Hulk down into, and then they all saw the Hulk himself slowly making his way up to Graviton, fighting against whatever force of gravity the madman was throwing against him. The whole time though, none of them ever noticed Giant-Man vanish in a flash of light as Hank shrank down to his Ant-Man size and activated his helmet to call out for some help from some nearby insects.

If Graviton did notice what Ant-Man was doing, he paid it no mind as he was too busy trying to force the Hulk down. He added more and more power to his gravity field until finally, he was applying enough gravity to flatten a city, and yet the Hulk was still pushing against it. "Nothing is that powerful! I control gravity itself," Graviton protested, but if one were to look close enough, they could see that the gravity controller was beginning to build up some sweat at trying to force the Hulk down.

Finally, Graviton decided to change tactics and rose up into the air before throwing the cargo crates at Hulk. Hulk quickly started to bat away the large metal containers as they came flying at him, but even he would not be able to keep it up forever. Thankfully he did not have to as Graviton suddenly found himself caught off guard and his attention diverted when something suddenly bit him on his back. Graviton instantly began swatting away at the insects responsible, finding that they actually were insects attacking him, and as such he never noticed that his moment of distraction had allowed the Hulk to lunge at him once more until it was too late.

"This isn't possible," Hall protested once more as he then chose to fling Hulk into the air and then throw cargo crates up at him while the green giant simply hung there. Hall was sure he had this creature this time when he suddenly had to divert his attention once more in order to shield himself from Iron Man's repulsor barrage. This allowed the gravity field holding the Hulk in the air to vanish, and the green giant was quick to start smashing away at the crates that were still flying towards him.

"Funny. Someone before you once told me 'that nothing's impossible'." Graviton turned his head to see the orange clad shinobi standing behind him having freed himself using his Sage chakra, sweat beginning to accumulate on Graviton's brow. "So what do you call this?" Naruto said, a determined expression on his face as he lifted a Six Paths bo like staff upwards before bringing it down on Graviton's right shoulder. It was due to a mixture of Graviton's gravity field and also the chunks of debris from his powers that allowed Graviton to keep his arm mostly intact as the staff was knocked slightly off course. As it stood, chakra rod still scored a deep gash on his right arm that ripped through the blue fabric and silver armor of his costume and caused a spurt of blood to spray through the air as the rod opened the deepest wound yet, a gash spanning from his shoulder blade down to his elbow and causing Graviton to howl in pain.

"You…you're helping me," Hulk whispered in honest shock, having never once thought someone would so much as try to help him.

"Well, yeah. Now do us all a favor and smash him," Naruto told Hulk with a smirk.

Hulk stared at Naruto for another second before returning the Hokage's smirk with one of his own, and instantly began bashing aside or leaping over crates alongside Naruto until finally the two slammed into Graviton hard, Hulk with his fists, and Naruto with his foot. Graviton quickly pushed them off of him by launching them up with a large slab of Earth, but he was soon hit by another stinger barrage from Wasp. The small sized hero then ducked out of the way just in time for Iron Man to fire his unibeam at Graviton at full power, which Graviton only survived by throwing up another slab of Earth to shield him.

As he was blocking Iron Man's blast, he never once noticed Hank go big again and toss a large tanker at him until said ship had landed and then exploded right on top of him, and he never once had a chance to recover as Naruto rushed forward slamming a haymaker into Graviton's face. The force behind Naruto's attack forced Graviton back five meters but Naruto wouldn't give the man a moment. He then slammed an Odama Rasengan into Graviton which greatly expanded, completely engulfing him. Naruto wasn't going to give Graviton a second to himself. Just when Graviton thought he was finally out of the worst of it, the sounds of crashing thunder and lightning reached his ears, and he looked up to see Thor floating in the air and spinning his hammer around over his head as the weapon seemed to charge up with lightning.

"For MIDGARD!" Thor then shouted as he threw his hammer down, and with the hammer came a massive burst of lighting that struck Franklin Hall dead on.

The smoke cleared to reveal a severely beaten and exhausted Graviton, His body was heavily burned and charred in some places. If given enough extensive treatment, he may be able to use his left arm again. The entirety of his left side had been burned the worst, due to the attack burning away his clothes which then began to attack the skin. The heat of both Naruto and Thor's attacks had caused his skin to dehydrate at a rapid pace, which had lead to his skin cracking open, allowing for small rivers of blood to form at every point along his body which was forming a small pool of blood. But it wasn't life threatening in the slightest. He was down on his knees before the seven heroes who were standing over him, tall and proud in victory.

"Humph. Who's strongest now," Hulk huffed rhetorically.

"You had the power to do anything," Hank began as he shrank down to normal size.

"And yet all you used it for was to put millions of lives at risk," Naruto finished as he returned to normal.

"Pretty sad really," Sasuke commented.

"You've got that right," Wasp agreed, and then, just to add insult to injury, she fired off a single beam from her stingers and sent Graviton down to the ground in a heap. The heroes were now truly victorious.

"Come! Let us celebrate," Thor declared joyfully as he wrapped Hulk, Iron Man, Hank, Naruto, and Sasuke in a large hug. Wasp had only escaped it because she was still flying in her smaller size. The moment was quickly interrupted though when they all had their attention brought to the small military force that had assembled before them.

"Step away from the Hulk. He's a fugitive from the Cube," Agent Clay Quartermain of S.H.I.E.L.D. warned the heroes.

Hulk was about to snarl at the gathered forces that were gunning for him, when suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of him protectively as the former began stating, "If you want the Hulk…"

"Then you'll have to go through us first," Sasuke finished.

"Fine by me. We're going to have to bring you two in any way on account of the fact that you're a pair of unknown metahumans," Quartermain responded just as quickly.

That was when Iron Man stepped in front of all three of them with his arms out protectively as he declared, "You want the Hulk or either one of these two then you go through me. These three, the Hulk included, saved us all. They're heroes as sure as any of us."

The sentiment was clearly shared by all three of the remaining heroes as Thor, Wasp, and Ant-Man all stepped forward to join Iron Man in shielding the three from the gathered forces. Before anything more could happen, Nick Fury stepped forward with Maria Hill and Agent Phil Coulson at his side as he shouted out, "Stand down! We've got bigger problems than the Hulk and a pair of unknown metahumans or possible mutants. Seventy four supervillains are now on the loose all across the country, maybe the world by now."

"How did this happen Fury," Iron Man demanded.

"I don't know, but we can find out together. Come work for me. As S.H.I.E.L.D. agents you can make a real difference," Fury offered.

"No. This is your fault isn't it," Hank then accused as he started to get right in Fury's face. "S.H.I.E.L.D. created Graviton, and whatever you had Hall doing, it changed him. You kept it under wraps, and this happened."

Neither Fury, Hill, or even Coulson tried to deny what Hank was saying, and it seemed that was all it took to convince the heroes that working for S.H.I.E.L.D. was definitely a bad idea. That is until Iron Man suddenly said, "Fury's right."

"What?! You, of all people, are going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Wasp asked incredulously.

"No, he's right about us making a difference together," Stark explained. "One-on-one, or two-on-one in some cases, we can each take down a villain or two, but seventy four? None of us can do it alone. Together, we have a chance. What we did here, it can change things. The world needs us, but not as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As a team, on our own. Together we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."

"We can be Avengers," Wasp exclaimed.

"Huh. Good name," Hulk complimented.

Naruto and Sasuke then just watched the other five heroes for a minute, only making a mild note of how S.H.I.E.L.D. confirmed that Graviton was not responsible for the Breakout, before they both turned to take their leave. Before they got very far though, Wasp suddenly flew in front of them both and cut off their exit.

"Hey you guys, you're not just going to walk out on your team are you?" Wasp asked.

The two looked from Wasp to the other Avengers before the Hokage of the two said, "Sorry, but we just came because we felt that we couldn't stand by and do nothing while there was a chance we could help and this whole team thing is a bit all of a sudden considering we just got here."

All five of the Avengers raised an eyebrow in confusion at what he meant by that until Fury stepped forward and said, "If you don't go with the Avengers, then I'm going to have to insist that you both come with me. Look, in all honesty, I really don't want to have to drag you into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody if I can help it, but I will if I have to. All I want for right now, is the full story on you two, and after that, we'll see what kind of situation we'll all find ourselves in."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked between themselves before looking between both the heroes they had just fought alongside of and Nick Fury, until they finally decided that maybe it was a good idea that they told someone their story. Upon reaching this decision and nodding to each other's unasked question in agreement, Sasuke stepped forward and said, "Fine, but we'd prefer to do this somewhere a little less public."

Fury nodded in acceptance, and Iron Man was quick to offer Stark Tower as their meeting place for hearing the story on the two newest heroes in New York. While most were excited or intrigued by what the two were about to tell.

* * *

 ** _AN: Considering how I have yet to find a proper crossover between these two, I might as well write my own then. This story is mainly inspired by the works of the Incredible Muffin, CaptainRex75, and lyokoMARVELanime who have all written stories of a similar nature. In case some of you haven't noticed, I am using Post-Epilogue Naruto and Sasuke, I'd rather have them as adults than in their late teens plus their currently at the same level of power as they are in the Boruto series. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

After S.H.I.E.L.D had taken away Graviton and was trying to fish out the Helicarrier, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and the newly formed Avengers had gone to Stark Tower. They were all gathered together in Iron Man's office, with either masks or helmets off, and with all eyes on Naruto and Sasuke, eager to hear their story. Before that though, Naruto had insisted on getting some proper introductions to everyone. Sure he knew everyone's names and had a basic idea of what they could do, but he wanted something closer to a full story than just what he had gleamed from the chaos of the fight against Graviton, and from the time both shinobi had been on this world before that. Aside from Nick Fury, Ant-Man and Wasp did not really have much else to tell Naruto and Sasuke, aside from learning that Wasp's real name was Janet Van Dyne. Hulk did not really share all that much either, aside from the fact that he was also a scientist by the name of Bruce Banner who specialized in anything relating to gamma rays, but he insisted that he and Banner were not the same person, so Naruto was left thinking that the two had a kind of split personality or something along those lines. Thor on the other hand was very happy to share a great deal of his own story. It turned out that the blonde was from a world known as Asgard and was in fact the same Thor from the mythological legends that this world had. Not only that, but he also had a magic hammer that only he could use while others would not even be able to lift it. The most amazing fact that both shinobi learned about Thor was that he was actually his world's prince, but that was sullied a little by the fact that Thor was not on speaking terms with his father at the moment because he believed that he was needed here on Midgard, as Thor called it, more. Finally, there was Iron Man, also known to the world at large as Tony Stark, billionaire playboy inventor. In addition to building not only the armor the two ninja saw him using in the fight, he had also built a number of other suits, the first of which using only whatever was available to him after he was captured by terrorists a few years ago. That, coupled with the fact that Tony had his own company, was pretty exciting for Naruto, but he did feel bad for Tony when he found out that the ARC reactor in his chest was not just something for show. In fact, it was the only thing keeping a cluster of shrapnel from clawing its way into his heart and killing him. Still, it did not diminish how cool it was that he had made the thing in a cave with what one could classify as a box of scraps. When Tony had finally finished telling Naruto and Sasuke of his origins as Iron Man, all that was left at this point was for both to enlighten everyone on who they were and why they were now here on this world. They both weren't sure if they should be doing this, they were all complete strangers to them as keeping secrets was Genin level stuff, but they had all risked theirs lives for him during the fight with Graviton and also were willing to fight the military to stop them from being taken away, they deserved at least that much from them.

So, with nothing left to stop him from sharing, Naruto began their tale. "Sooo…my name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha, and we're pretty much what you call ninjas. Nice to meet you all," the blonde started.

"Yeah, we got that part. How about you tell us something we don't know already," Fury deadpanned.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"How about where you're from, how you got here, what can you do…you know, important stuff that we can't figure out without some additional details from you," Tony offered up with a hint of sarcasm and a smile of good humor to show he was only half-joking.

If Naruto had been offended or upset by Tony's comment, he did not show it, but instead just smiled and gave them the bare bones of their story without revealing _too_ much. Naruto explained everything about what had happened to him and Sasuke, from the Elemental Nations and the very basics of chakra and how it was used, Momoshiki Otsutsuki's devastating attack on their village and his desire to gather enough scattered chakra into a new Chakra fruit which he said will grant him eternal youth and supernatural powers which included that of Naruto's, to their final battle against him and his father Kinshiki Otsutsuki, and finally finishing up at the point when Momoshiki revealed himself to have survived and their eventual arrival in this dimension with no way to get back to their own universe at the moment.

When Naruto finally finished his story, everyone had a different reaction to it. Tony had been fascinated at the kind of power that the people of their world had wielded along with the fact that these two had experienced so much since they were children, and now found an even greater respect for them given their efforts. The fact that they were also living proof of the multiverse theory was of mild interest to Tony, but after hearing their story, he was more sympathetic to their situation than he was intrigued by the scientific effects this would have.

Thor was truly astounded by their tale, and now considered the two to be truly mighty warriors who were worthy of songs in Valhalla. He was also sympathetic to the two's situation as being separated from your loved ones is a great burden for one to carry, but he knew for a fact that these two were brave souls indeed if they were still willing to carry on their fight, even if only for a moment.

Fury and Coulson were also sympathetic to the situation the two were in, having lost some good friends and comrades in their line of work since they started working at S.H.I.E.L.D., but at the same time they knew what this new information would mean for the two's situation now. As much as neither one of them wanted to do it, they knew that their positions would force Naruto and Sasuke to make a decision that they were probably still not ready to make yet, but something told them that the two shinobi would not have a hard time making their decision.

Hulk, though he would not admit it, was both impressed with the two and sympathetic with their situation, but especially in the case of Naruto. After he heard his story, Hulk considered Naruto to be like him in several ways. They had both been hunted by a powerful enemy who wanted to use their power for their own personal gain, lost people they cared about because of that enemy in one way or another, and yet they were still willing to go out of their way to help somehow if they could. Given what was just said, Hulk knew what Fury would have to say in a minute, and that meant that both shinobi would end up as targets of S.H.I.E.L.D., and that in effect gave him reason to be sympathetic to both ninjas.

Hank really was amazed at the fact he had been spending so much time in the company of people who were living proof of alternate realities, but that was nothing compared to the surprise he felt at learning what he had learned about them, and he was not about to let his scientific curiosity get in the way of helping Naruto and Sasuke however he could.

Janet just stood there for another minute before she finally walked up to Naruto and broke the silence by asking, "So you guys really are from another dimension, and that all actually happened to you?"

Naruto could only nod in reply, which led Janet to finally say, "That is…so…amazing! I mean not the whole thing at the end there before you came to our world or the other bad parts, but everything else is amazing! You guys are actual ninjas with superpowers! I mean that has to be the coolest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at Janet in surprise for a minute, truly not expecting that reaction, and their surprise was then amplified when they received similar exclamations from Thor, Hank, and Tony. All this was in addition to an approving smirk from the Hulk and in the end, Naruto couldn't help but smile a little at how easily they had been accepted by the Avengers. The moment was soon interrupted though when Fury coughed to get everyone's attention and said, "I'd hate to ruin the moment and add to your baggage here you two, but now that I know the full story on you two," Though he suspected those two were hiding something else, "I'm afraid that I'm only left with two options. In all honesty, I'd much rather leave you both to your own devices, but unfortunately, my job requires me to say that I have to either bring you both in to S.H.I.E.L.D. or leave you with the Avengers. It's just the hand we've been dealt."

Hulk was instantly standing in front of the two and glaring at Fury as if daring the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to give him a reason to smash him, and he was soon joined by the other Avengers a minute later. Coulson threw an apologetic glance at the two, showing that Fury really did not want to do this, but Naruto merely smiled at him while Sasuke gave Fury a small glare before sharing a look and looking at Tony as Naruto stated, "If that is the case, I've got a question. Is that team membership offer still on the table for both of us?"

The minute the Avengers heard that they all turned to smile at the two as Hank asked, "Are you two sure you want to do this?"

Naruto nodded and simply said, "We're sure. I guess we both figured this might happen after we told you guys our story, and if other people need me to help, then I'll do what I can to help out. And besides, We're already going to be helping you guys catch all the supervillains that escaped during the Breakout, and I'm someone who never goes back on his word."

"With a threat of this magnitude, you will need all the help you can get," Sasuke stated, "At least until we find a way to get back to our own dimension."

That earned them a round of smiles from the other Avengers and Fury, all of them glad to see that the two shinobi were so eager to help out like this, despite what had happened to them recently. All the same, that did not mean that they were going to let their kindness go unrewarded, even if it was already an unspoken agreement that they would help them out with one of the matters the two were dealing with, and Janet took it upon herself to make that clear to them on everyone's behalf. "Well, you won't have to do any of it alone, you guys. After all, you're Avengers, just like the rest of us now, so we'll help you both in any way that we can, both in saving the world and in finding a way to get you both back to your home."

When he saw the others all nod in agreement of this, Naruto beamed while Sasuke gave the tiniest hint of a smile in thanks to them all. After that had been settled, Fury saw himself out, he then looked back before walking out the door and said, "I really hope you Avengers can assemble something great from all of this."

The minute Fury was out the door, Naruto crossed his arms as he commented aloud, "Avengers Assemble, huh? Has a nice ring to it."

* * *

A week after the Breakout and the meeting where Naruto and Sasuke had revealed their story, the Avengers had only run into and captured one of the escaped supervillains, which meant that there were now only seventy three of them to go. That little moment was actually just yesterday and now Pepper Potts was standing outside of a large building with Hulk, Naruto, and Sasuke. As Pepper glanced at her watch once again, she looked to the other three heroes and said, "Well thank you three for actually being on time, unlike the others."

"It's no problem Pepper," Naruto reassured the red haired woman. "Sasuke and I are used to meeting up on time for team meetings back when we were Genin, but I just want to know two things. One, how the hell is Stark late for this when he was the one who arranged this little get-together, and two, how did you manage to be on time Hulk? I mean, you don't seem like the kind of guy to have a watch on you."

"This is New York. There's always some kind of clock somewhere," Hulk grunted in reply. "Besides, had nothing better to do."

"Sounds like all the bad guys are too scared of their well deserved smashing," Naruto told the Hulk. Hulk only grunted in reply with a smile.

"Ho Miss Potts, Friend Naruto, Friend Sasuke, and Hulk," Thor's voice called out, and the four were instantly greeted with the sight of the Asgardian landing before them. "Tis good to see you again. Are you ready for the upcoming battles?"

"You ready to get a watch," Hulk retorted in reply.

"Oh, burn," Naruto exclaimed with a chuckle. Sasuke only shook his head in exasperation. Hulk and Thor had been butting heads ever since they met now, and somehow he or Naruto had ended up being the one to always play peacemaker. It was almost like those times whenever he and Naruto started competing to see who the best shinobi was all over again.

"We're here," Janet then called out as she flew up to the group. "Sorry we're late. I had to tear Hank away from his lab."

"Why am I not surprised," Naruto muttered sarcastically, and Sasuke had to nod in agreement and Hulk just rolled his eyes.

"It was an important experiment," Hank corrected Janet as he grew up to his full size after dismounting the fly he was riding on.

"Then maybe next time you shouldn't start on it when you know that you have a meeting to be at Hank," Sasuke told the size changer.

"Friend Pym! I did not see you there. I expected you to be…giant," Thor greeted.

"Really? Why," Hank asked as he deactivated his Ant Man helmet, revealing that he had his mask up when he did.

"Thy giant self seems more useful," Thor explained.

"Come on Thor, size doesn't always…" Naruto began to say.

"Where's Stark?!" Hulk shouted, interrupting the Hokage as he did.

"Sorry. Sorry everyone, I got caught up in a meeting," Iron Man said as he landed before the now fully gathered group. Pepper shot Tony a look as he took off his helmet, which led him to cave in and admit, "Actually I missed that meeting too."

"You need to get yourself a new daily planner then Stark," Naruto commented, getting laughs from both Janet and Hank.

"Anyway," Tony said as he shot Naruto and the two size changers a pointed look, and then gestured to the house they were all standing in front of. "Thanks for coming, and welcome to…Avengers Mansion. This was my…"

Before Tony could get any further, Hulk had knocked the gates off their hinges and just walked in. "You know that was really rude," Tony said.

"Yeah and so is being late for a meeting that you scheduled, but you don't hear us complaining," Sasuke told Tony as they followed Hulk inside.

The minute everyone was inside, Thor had gone over to the wall to inspect a strange device that was built into it when a voice suddenly seemed to call out from thin air, _"Greetings Thor Odinson. May I offer you a drink?"_

"What manner of palace is this," Thor asked in amazement.

"This was a museum for the Maria Stark Foundation, my mother's home," Tony explained to everyone. "I've had it upgraded since the Breakout, and I thought this could be our headquarters."

"Swanky," Wasp commented as she flew around the foyer.

"The mansion is run by J.A.R.V.I.S., my personal artificial intelligence. Anything you need, J.A.R.V.I.S. will provide. Say hi J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony continued.

 _"Indeed,"_ the computer replied through the wall panel.

"Hello J.A.R.V.I.S. Nice to meet you," Naruto then greeted.

 _"Likewise Naruto Uzumaki."_

The team then moved to the kitchen as Tony continued the tour. "We've got a full kitchen and chef on call."

Hulk had immediately started to dig into the food in the fridge and let out a large belch which made Janet make a disgusted face at both the belch and Hulk's eating habits while Naruto simply said, "I never thought I'd meet someone who could actually eat more than Choji."

"There are twelve bedrooms, maid service, laundry, room service," Tony then continued as they continued to move throughout the house until they finally ended up in a well furnished room with a fireplace. "A theater/lounge, satellite TV and movies, and every form of video entertainment on the planet."

"Are you serious Stark," Hank asked as Wasp sat down and instantly turned on said TV, which turned out to be built into a picture that was hung over the fireplace. "This is what you spent a week preparing?"

"Uh no. I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet. You're gonna need these," Tony corrected as Pepper started handing out small white cards with a red bar at the top, a black screen on the upper right corner which displayed an image of each Avenger and a fancy letter A with an arrow in the center of it on the left side that changed from red to blue when the cards activated. "These ID cards are linked to the Stark Industries satellite network, and they will keep us in audio and visual communication anywhere in the world. They also give you full access and control of the mansion."

"So do they also give us a discount anywhere?" Naruto then joked. Janet laughed at that while Tony just rolled his eyes in response.

"I can show you how it…" Pepper started to offer the Hulk until he just simply snatched his card.

"You think I can't figure it out," Hulk demanded.

"I'm sure you can," Pepper replied.

Naruto and Sasuke both could tell that Hulk was still having some trouble trusting other people so easily after being hunted for so long. They were just going to try and calm the green giant down, but Thor did not give them the chance as he marched up to the Hulk and stated threateningly, "T'would be wise to treat the lady with respect."

"Which lady do you mean Blondie," Hulk retorted getting right in Thor's face with a glare in return to Thor's.

"Oh, burn again. That's Hulk two, Thor zero," Naruto commented. Sasuke actually did shove an elbow into Naruto's side that time as he shot a disapproving look at him while Tony got everyone's attention with a short cough. The minute they all looked to where Tony was standing they saw the fireplace lifting up to reveal a secret elevator inside of it.

"Nifty," Wasp commented as she flew over to get inside with everyone else.

One elevator ride later, Tony simply smiled as he said, "And voila, the sublevels."

"It's official. This place is way better than anything our world could come up with," Naruto commented.

"The mansion's got a beyond state-of-the-art science lab with space for Hank's modular labs and my armory," Tony explained as he led everyone through one such lab. As he passed through, Hank looked around and smiled as thoughts of what he could do in these labs began coming to him. Everyone then continued on until they found themselves in a large room.

"Wow. Big pool," Wasp commented when she saw they were standing over just that.

"Actually the pool's on the roof," Tony corrected. A minute later, the water parted and a large white and red jet with the same decorative letter "A" as the one on the ID cards on the sides was raised up to their level. "This is a fully functional hangar with two prototype, high-speed, aerial shuttles. The Quinjets. Weapons, shields, and an air speed of Mac Eight for those of us who can't fly." Hulk, Hank, and Sasuke all threw Tony a look as the billionaire genius quickly added, "They can go into space too."

"And for me, that makes it a bit better," Naruto stated with a smile. "Any chance I can get a chance to fly it?"

Tony did not answer as he elected to continue with the tour as he said, "Then there's the training room."

"What, like a gym," Wasp asked.

"Well kind of," Tony replied with a knowing look.

* * *

It turned out that the "gym" was actually a fully equipped simulator room that was filled with weapons and death traps all designed to cause a great deal of harm if one was not careful enough. If one were to be honest, the only ones who were not struggling were Thor, Iron Man, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hulk. The last of those five had beaten the simulation easily and asked, "That the best you got Tin Man?"

"It's self repairing, thanks for asking," Iron Man replied. "By the way, that was level one of ten."

Naruto was quick to throw Tony a look of disbelief as Wasp landed on Sasuke's shoulder to try and catch her breath. "Okay, I'd just like to amend my previous statement and say that, aside from the death chamber, this place is still better than any of our own bases."

"Tell me about it. It felt like we were back training under Kakashi Sensei, only worse," Sasuke agreed.

After everyone had taken a moment to catch their breath, or at least those of them who needed to, Tony led the group to one final room, which turned out to be a very large room with a big, round table in the center. The table itself was decorated with a red border around the blue center which had what was clearly going to be the Avengers logo on the center in black. "And this is the Assembly Hall," Tony declared, finally finishing the tour.

"All the money you've thrown into this is very impressive Tony. Were you bored? Are we your new pet project? Why are we here," Hank asked snidely.

"Hank," Sasuke reprimanded.

"No, that's actually a good question. Kind of angry, but that's okay," Tony admitted as he and the others all walked up to the table in the Assembly Hall, except for Hulk who just stood off to the side with his arms crossed. When Tony was standing at the table with the others, he called out, "J.A.R.V.I.S., bring up the most wanted list."

A second later, a large hologram that displayed images of all the supervillians appeared from the center of the table. "Seventy four supervillains escaped the day of the Breakout. Graviton is being held by S.H.I.E.L.D. and we caught Mandrill, but we've got more work to do," Tony began explaining.

"I know many of these villains," Thor told everyone. "The Wrecker and his crew are formidable. His weapon is of un-Earthly might."

"If we do recapture them all, where do we put them? The Big House is destroyed, the Vault is destroyed, and we haven't heard anything about the Cube," Hank pointed out.

"Don't look at us. Most of our enemies end up killing themselves before we even bother trying to capture them," Naruto told the others.

"I'm working with a colleague on something now," Tony then revealed. "Reed Richards has proposed a prison that's actually outside this dimension; in a place he calls the Negative Zone."

"Too much talking. We should just go get these guys," Hulk growled as he punched a fist into his hand.

"We don't even know what caused the Breakout in the first place. What's to stop it from happening there," Hank then argued.

Sasuke noticed Naruto and Wasp seemed to be starting to nod off and quickly said, "Maybe we should call it a day and then worry about catching these criminals tomorrow. It's not like we've really had much of a chance to rest all that much."

"Sasuke's right. We can't do anything if we're constantly working without any rest," Naruto quickly agreed.

"At least two of you know what they're doing," Hulk grumbled as he started to storm off, never noticing that he had seemed to push Thor over the edge with that comment.

"I have had enough of you, creature," Thor exclaimed angrily as he then stormed up to Hulk once again. "Your insults end here!"

"You want to go Goldilocks? Let's go," Hulk then challenged.

"Whoa, whoa! Okay, how about instead of 'going' we find a way to actually get along," Tony interjected as he tried to separate the two. "Since you two are the only ones staying at the mansion full time, I'd appreciate it if you didn't level the place on day one."

"Actually Tony, Naruto and I were wondering if it would be okay for us to move into the mansion permanently as well," Sasuke then asked..

"Well I don't see why not. I was actually going to offer you guys a room here since you don't have a place to stay, but if you really want to, all the better. Especially since I can likely count on you two to keep Hulk and Thor from leveling the place," Tony agreed. the other Avengers just smiled at the two as they nodded in understanding at why they wanted to do this, and a minute later everyone's attention was drawn to the Hulk as he stormed out of the room.

"Wow. He's gonna be fun," Janet commented.

"Yeah well, just be glad you won't be one of the ones living with him," Naruto joked in reply. With that said, everyone began to disperse to go and do their own things for a while, and so that Naruto and Sasuke could start settling in.

* * *

That night the Avengers were all on break, Ant Man and Wasp went back to Hanks lab at Grayburn College, Hulk and Thor remained at the mansion, hopefully they wouldn't get into another argument and trash the place. Which left Iron Man, Naruto, and Sasuke. The three of whom were back at Stark Tower, but for different reasons. Tony Stark was doing some paperwork, one of the many downsides in running a multi-billion dollar company, and the two shinobi were both doing some packing.

The Seventh Hokage, had selected a room in Avengers Mansion for him to move into. A nice comfortable room with a king-size bed, spacious wardrobe, built in bathroom and plenty of space for his belongings, not that Naruto had much to begin with, but it was a better place to store his tools, weapons, and scrolls that he brought along with him.

Naruto was currently emptying out all the clothes that Janet had bought for him; she found it odd that all he wanted was orange shirts or jackets, and black pants.

"The color's always been my favorite," he had told her. However she did convince him to get some stylish out fits and even some formal wear, just in case.

He packed all the clothes in a bag, then sat on the bed, and looked around. In retrospect, this was Naruto's first home in this Universe, while not the best place in the world, it was still the first step Naruto took into being accepted into this world having now been separated from his wife and children, by people who cared about him, that were there for him. He would have to make it up to them, first thing he would have to do is find a job, he couldn't be sponging off of Tony or Janet during his time here, he needed to find a way to make some money for his own expenses.

Naruto walked out of the room, in order to get some routine training and meditation done.

But when he passed Tony's office, he heard a familiar and less-than-pleasant voice.

"Not this time. This time, I came to help you." Came the calm monotone of Nick Fury. "You see, believe it or not, I want your little Avengers project to succeed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sound of the SHIELD Directors voice, even though he new that Fury was a good guy and with the government, it seems that they had don't some questionable things in the past, even more resent, trying to take him and Sasuke away to make them either into one of his loyal agents or lab experiments to obtain the knowledge of their abilities. Naruto knew the type, Danzo was a prime example of that. Saying they're doing what's best for the world, but do it in the wrong ways and take down anyone they see as a threat.

Little did Naruto know, one threat was about to raise its ugly head.

In the halls of Avengers Mansion, J.A.R.V.I.S's terminals were keeping a constant monitor of the mansions inner activities. However for some reason some of the terminals were starting to become filled with static before shutting down completely, the only thing the sensors picked up was the shimmering outline of a female before shutting down.

The A.I's systems couldn't comprehend what was happening, so it followed its programing and proceeded to alert someone.

Thor was sitting in the lounge room, staring contently at the fire. Since he grew up in a magical land, the Asgardian had no interest in watching television, not that he new how to operate the device, and so allowed his mind to become lost in the dancing flames as he reflected on battles past.

His thoughts were interrupted by a polite voice.

" _Pardon me, sir."_ Came the voice of JARVIS "There would appear to be something wrong."

"What be thy concern, ethereal voice?" Thor asked, curious to what could make a machine worried.

" _I have no physical evidence of this, but I believe the mansion's systems are being tampered with. I believe there's an intruder."_

His natural lust for battle kicked in as Thor rose from the couch and summoned his hammer to him. He then notice movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see the Hulk walking passed the doorway.

"Come, Hulk." Thor announced joyfully. "Let us patrol the grounds. The house believes we have been infiltrated. Perhaps if we are lucky, we will find battle this night." He held up Mjolnir for emphasis.

In his joyful mood, the Asgardian failed to notice a faint green glow that came from the Hulks eyes. The green giant then grunted and stomped up to Thor.

"I don't battle. I smash." Hulk growled at the Thor. "And if you talk to me again, hammer face, I'll smash you."

Thor's smile faded, he should have known better than to make merry with an ill-tempered beast such as the Hulk. He scowled at the Hulk and took a fighting stance.

"If you wish to test your metal against an Asgardian, I am happy to oblige."

The two brutes stood their ground, nether backing down from each other. The tension rose as if the house was waiting to see who would make the first move. The Hulk let out a growl, before taking on step back.

"I don't need this. I don't need anyone. Tell the others I quit." He yelled before turning around and stomped out of the mansion.

"Good riddance." Thor coldly replied.

Not a moment after he said that, the television monitor came to life, showing the image of a very concerned Pepper Potts

"JARVIS just told me the Hulk left." She said. "Thor, you have to bring him back."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's our responsibility. And with the mood he's in, he's liable to tear down this entire city. Please, go get him." Pepper begged.

Thor grumbled as he grudgingly complied, the woman made it hard for anyone to say no to, and left in search for his monstrous comrade.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Wasp and Sasuke were the first to arrive on the scene after Tony had alerted the rest of the team of the Hulk apparently having gone rogue, which was actually in central park, and they were both shocked to see that the problem they were alerted to the fact that Thor was fighting the Hulk, or rather the Hulk was attacking Thor. Neither one of them could figure out how this had happened, but they could not worry about that now and they both swooped over to Hulk as Sasuke called out, "Hulk stop! Why are you doing this? Just calm down, none of us are attacking you."

Sasuke's attempts to calm the Hulk were quickly thwarted when Thor slammed a hard right hook across the green giant's jaw, sending the Hulk flying across the field. "Well I guess Thor is," Wasp corrected while Sasuke simply threw Thor an irritated look for his actions.

Hulk was then stomping towards the three when Iron Man flew in front of him in an attempt to stop him, shouting, "Hulk, stop this! You have to listen!"

 _"Alert. Unknown energy detected,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. then reported to Tony.

"Hulk, wait! There's something…" Iron Man never got the chance to finish his sentence as the Hulk grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground. Wasp was quick to react at that point, and immediately started firing her stingers to get the Hulk to back away from Iron Man, and allow the armored hero to stand up as Sasuke and Thor came up to him. "There's some kind of weird energy around the Hulk," Tony explained as he glanced over at the thunder god's primary weapon. "Thor, it's similar to what your hammer gives off."

"Tis dark magic. The Hulk has been enchanted," Thor exclaimed the minute he heard what Iron Man said.

"You mean something's controlling the Hulk," Naruto asked as he skidded to a stop next to the three.

"Aye indeed Friend Naruto," Thor confirmed. "And I fear I know who is responsible."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get the Hulk to snap out of it, and I think I have an idea on how to do that," Sasuke declared as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan.

"If your plan is to try and put Hulk of all people under hypnosis then I'm not exactly all that confident," Iron Man told the Uchiha.

"Something like that, but far more powerful," Naruto clarified. "Sasuke's planning to use his eyes' abilities to free the Hulk's mind."

"He can do that?"

"Yeah, and more," Naruto admitted referring to when Sasuke used his Doujutsu to trap the nine Bijuu in a Chibaku Tensei.

"I'm more than capable of handling it. I just need you all to keep the Hulk busy while I concentrate," Sasuke explained.

"That we can do," Iron Man stated as he readied a repulsor to fire. Just before he had the chance though, a large hand slammed down on the Hulk, and everyone looked up to see that Giant-Man had arrived on the scene now.

"I'm guessing this isn't a team trust building exercise," Hank joked. Before anyone could reply, Hank was suddenly flipped over onto his back as the Hulk broke free of his grip.

Naruto then called out to Hank, "We need to keep the Hulk busy long enough for Sasuke to free his mind!"

Hank nodded in understanding, but was soon having a hard time doing that when the Hulk had jumped on top of his head. Thor quickly moved in to try and knock the rage beast off of Giant-Man, but the Hulk was quick to counter by grabbing the thunder god by his cape and then spin him around before throwing him to the side. Hank was about to reach up and grab the Hulk, when Iron Man flew in and was suddenly clothes lined by the Hulk, sending Iron Man tumbling down into the trees. Hulk then jumped down onto Giant-Man's shoulder and punched Hank right in the face, sending the towering giant crashing to the ground, and onto his back. As Hulk was about to continue his attack on Giant-Man, he was suddenly hit by a barrage of energy blasts, forcing him to back up.

"Get away from him," Wasp called out as she flew in, continuing her barrage as she did. Hulk was about to try and squash Wasp between his hands, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. When Hulk turned to the source, he saw the last traces of Naruto's Rasengan vanish before he took out a kunai which he covered it with chakra, and then watched as the Hokage started running around the Hulk at a speed that the gamma ray powered hero could not keep up with. At one point, Naruto had pulled out a second kunai, and started to slash away with both weapons while the Hulk tried to hit him, but the combined efforts of Naruto's speed and Wasp's stinger barrage was making that considerably difficult.

Hulk then roared in anger as he leapt up and slammed both of his fists into the ground. The shockwave quickly threw both Wasp and Naruto off balance as the former struggled to regain her control in the air while the latter tumbled across the ground. Once Naruto had successfully landed on his feet though, he assumed a fighting stance, and then did a few hand signs. A second later, two clones of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke and his barrage on the Hulk increased to three times what it was before.

Wasp was not sure if Naruto was just moving faster than before or not until the shinobi paused for a minute to reveal that he actually created two exact duplicates of himself. "Whoa! You can multiply yourself too," Wasp exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. It's a little technique I call my Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it's not going to do us much good unless Sasuke hurries up with what he's doing," one of the Narutos stated as he glanced over to Sasuke who was looking directly at Hulk who now seemed to have gone into a trance with the Uchiha's Rinnegan design reflecting in Hulk's eyes to represent its influence, "Or we don't have to wait long at all," Naruto said as the Hulk had now successfully fallen under Sasuke's Genjutsu.

* * *

From Sasuke's perspective, the moment he had activated the Rinne-Sharingan, there was a bright flash of light before the entire battle had disappeared before his eyes, leaving nothing but darkness in its place. Though it was not total darkness, as Sasuke could see traces of green flashes all around him mixed in with an eerie yellowish-green glow. Seeing all this gave Sasuke reason to believe that so far his plan seemed to be working, and that he was now in the Hulk's mind.

"Hulk! Can you hear me," Sasuke called out. "It's Sasuke. There's something controlling your mind, and I'm here to help you!"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence until a voice Sasuke did not recognize called out, "Hello? Is someone there? I need help! Please, I have to get the Hulk to stop before the Avengers are hurt!"

Thinking that this was as good a place to start as any, Sasuke began moving towards the source, barely noticing that he was actually floating through the empty space, and he eventually came upon a skinny man with shaggy, brown hair, a messy stubble, and wearing dark pants and a blue hoodie. He was actually very pale and seemed like he had not eaten all that much recently, but what really got Sasuke's attention was the fact that his arms and legs were tied down by long chains that extended off into the darkness surrounding them. the Uchiha then realized that this could only be one person. "Doctor Bruce Banner?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, that's me. You're…Sasuke right? I saw and heard everything about you and your friend Naruto through the Hulk," Banner replied.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he floated up to the chains.

"A woman with blonde hair in a green outfit found a way into the Hulk's mind and then imprisoned me here so that I couldn't stop her," Banner explained.

"Then let's get you out of here quickly, before the Hulk destroys the other Avengers," Sasuke stated as he prepared to break the chains holding Bruce as he channel the Susanoo through his sword.

"Wait," Bruce then called out. "You do know what you're doing right?"

"Yes. I've preformed this Genjutsu on several occasions against several of my enemies before, so it shouldn't be too difficult," Sasuke admitted. A minute later, he slashed his sword into one of the chains, and Banner's arm was instantly freed. Then moved on to slice apart the chains holding Banner's legs, and after a few strikes, those were freed too.

"Hurry! That woman is probably heading for you all right now," Banner suddenly called out as Sasuke started to cut the last chain holding his other arm. Surprisingly, Sasuke found himself struggling a bit more, until he concentrated a bit more and then put more of his power into his next strike, freeing Banner completely. The minute he did, a massive glow erupted and Sasuke felt himself getting thrown out of Hulk's mind and back into his body.

When Sasuke's eyes returned to normal having released the Genjutsu, he relaxed and looked up to see the Hulk looking down at him in horror at what he was about to do. He then looked around at the others and saw that they were all pretty badly hurt with the exception of Naruto who had a kunai trained to Hulk's neck. Hulk did not need to guess to know that it was his fault. His friends, his teammates, he was trying to take them all down, and while some of them did try to help, the rest all just attacked him like he was some kind of mindless monster, but Hulk really could not blame them after what he had just done.

"Hulk," Naruto called out softly. Hulk then turned to see Naruto looking at him with a concerned look, but he then immediately turned away, feeling he could not face him, and started to jump away from him and the rest of the Avengers. Naruto watched him go for a moment until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at him while the others approached Naruto a minute later.

"That went well," Iron Man stated. "Nice work Sasuke. Everyone o…ARGH!"

Everyone spun when they heard Iron Man's cry of pain and saw that a large axe had suddenly wedged itself into his chest as he fell onto his back, right at the feet of a large, bald man with a goatee in strange armor. "The Avengers. How unimpressive," a female voice then stated mockingly.

The Avengers looked to see a woman with long blonde hair that went down to her mid back in a green outfit that left her shoulders bare walk up to stand next to the large man that was now standing over Iron Man, and Sasuke could tell almost instantly that this had to be the woman that Banner told him about. "You had better hope someone more capable chooses to avenge you."

The woman then raised a hand blasted a yellowish-green energy that had an appearance similar to smoke at Thor, causing him to drop his hammer long enough for her to wrap some of the same energy around his hammer to prevent him from retrieving it. "J.A.R.V.I.S., raise the shields. Now," Tony told the AI from inside his damaged armor.

 _"Not possible sir. Armor systems are in critical condition and are losing power,"_ the AI replied.

"How dare you attack us Enchantress," Thor accused the blonde woman as he stood up.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a minute, you know these people Thor?" Naruto asked.

"Aye. The Enchantress and her Executioner. They are Asgardians," Thor told his fellow Avengers.

"So what the hell's her problem? Is she your ex-girlfriend or something," Naruto then joked.

Thor just grunted in reply before he returned his attention to Enchantress and asked, "Why have you come here Amora?"

"Oh you love Midgard so much Thunderer. We thought we'd come and see what all the fuss is about," Enchantress replied casually as she blasted Thor once again. This time though, her blast was deflected with a swing from Sasuke's sword as he glared at the Enchantress with a cold stare.

"Well I'd hate to break it to you, but I'm afraid that we have zero tolerance for criminal actions here," Sasuke said darkly as he and the rest of the Avengers charged into action.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the battlefield, Hulk had finally stopped his jumping to sit down in an alleyway as he hung his head in shame for what had happened. He had let everyone down, Banner, Naruto, Sasuke, the Avengers, even himself with his actions just now. As Hulk continued to wallow in his sadness, Banner's voice spoke up telling him, _"You have to go back. Someone was manipulating you. They wanted you to fight the Avengers! You have to go back and make sure they're okay!"_

Hulk only growled in response as he finally admitted, "Everything you said was true. I am a monster."

 _"It's only true if you let it be. Walk away now, and it will be,"_ Banner told him. Seeing the Hulk was not budging, Banner decided to try a different tactic. _"Walk away now, and you'll also be letting both Naruto and Sasuke down. They risked their lives to free you from the person who was controlling you, and from what I saw of them, I could tell that they never once thought of you as a monster. Are you really willing to let those two down after they've been nothing but kind to you?"_

Hulk looked up to where Banner was standing, at least in his mind, and let out a low growl in response for a moment, before he finally stood up and asked, "What do you think?"

Banner smirked from inside the Hulk's mind as he watched the Hulk start leaping back to where the Avengers were fighting Enchantress and Executioner.

* * *

"Oh this is gonna hurt," Iron Man moaned as he watched the Executioner raise his axe over his head to strike at the immobile hero. Before Executioner could though, he was forced back a barrage from Wasp. Once he was far enough away from both Iron Man and Thor, who Enchantress had easily managed to trap with one of her spells a moment earlier, Wasp quickly flew aside as Giant-Man threw a large fist down at the Executioner.

The problem was, each massive blow that Hank threw at the bald, axe wielding Asgardian was dodged almost effortlessly by the Executioner until finally said Asgardian launched a fireball from his axe right into Hank's face. The blow caught Hank by surprise so much that he instantly shrank back down to his normal size and fell unconscious a moment later. The Executioner was about to move in and finish the job, when he was suddenly knocked back by a powerful shockwave.

" **Shinra Tensei**!" Sasuke shouted as he used the Rinnegan's Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force. Sasuke was about to fire another Shinra Tensei when he was suddenly blasted and then trapped by Enchantress as well.

The minute the blonde woman had Sasuke in her grasp, she lifted the raven haired Uchiha over to her and said, "So you are the one who broke my hold over the monster, hm? I do not know how you were able to accomplish such a task, but it hardly matters now since you are about to meet your end boy."

"First off, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and second, don't ever call him a monster! He's my comrade," Sasuke spat at Enchantress.

"How cute, and you believe that you can actually do something if I do decide to call it as such," Enchantress laughed.

Wasp had then flown over to Iron Man and quickly said, "Iron Man, now might be a good time for some kind of…something?"

"Armor's leaking energy faster than I can recharge," Tony groaned in response. "Unless you've got some spare batteries lying around or an electrical socket…"

Iron Man was not able to finish as Wasp was suddenly wrapped up in Enchantress's energy bindings as well. The blonde Asgardian then looked over the fallen Avengers as Executioner stepped up to where Hank was lying on the ground when she suddenly paused seeing that something was wrong. "Where's the orange clad one?" Amora asked.

The minute she asked that, a flash of gold sped past Executioner and Enchantress, just as both felt like they were just punched in the stomach by two massive fist. They then heard someone shout out, "Hey you little witch and overgrown bastard! Nobody messes with my friends!" They then looked to see Naruto racing towards them, now in his Sage of Six Paths Mode activated, with over nine Bijuu Chakra arms sprouting from his cloak.

 _ **"Naruto...are we gonna let loose for once?"**_ Kurama questioned.

"Just a little," Naruto smirked, "So go easy, okay?"

 _ **"Hmph, what a real pain."**_

His barrage against the two seemed to hold for a moment until Enchantress was able to use her magic to direct the Executioner towards him. One blast of fire from the Executioner later, and Naruto was knocked back as well, however it only caused some momentary discomfort.

Executioner then pinned Hank beneath his foot as Enchantress told him, "The Giant-Man first. His head will make a good trophy on my wall."

"Hank," Wasp gasped, already feeling a tear begin to fall from her eyes, as she was forced to watch as Executioner raised his axe up to chop off Hank's head. Before he could bring his weapon down though, a kunai sailed past Executioner which forced him off of Hank and then the sound of birds chirping could be heard as the energy around Thor, Wasp, and Thor's hammer began to disperse a little. Enchantress looked to where Sasuke was laying, only to gasp in shock as the Uchiha vanished from sight and was now behind her. Suddenly, much to the shock of everyone present, Enchantress coughed up a large amount of blood, she then looked down to see a large gash on the left side of her torso as a result of Sasuke's Chidori. Before Executioner could react a Chakra Arm holding a Bijuudama courtesy of Naruto slammed into his chest causing it to detonate. The force of the explosion sending Executioner flying into a few trees.

"H-how?" Enchantress gasped.

"Sorry to disappoint you Enchantress, but I'm not so easy to take down," Sasuke's voice announced as he then smirked and stated, "By the way, I would not look behind you if I were you."

"D-do you honestly believe I would fall for such a childish trick," Enchantress asked. Her answer came in the form of a loud roar followed by the sound of something big landing behind her and knocking her off her feet, freeing the other Avengers. A now recovered Executioner and Enchantress both looked to see that the Hulk had just returned to the battle, and he was pissed.

Amora then had to duck down as Thor's hammer came flying over her head and into Thor's waiting hand. The minute he held the mighty Mjolnir in his grasp once again, Thor called down a massive burst of lightning as Enchantress stood up clutching her wounded torso and proclaimed, "I do not fear your lightning Odinson. Your magic is nothing against mine."

"You are not my target witch," Thor retorted with a small hint of a smirk. A minute after he said that, Iron Man stood up, his armor now more than fully recharged thanks to Thor, and he immediately blasted out of the way of Executioner's attack while Naruto effortlessly evaded the follow-up attack that was directed at him.

Iron Man quickly threw a repulsor blast at Executioner before he landed before the Avengers who were still standing and shouted, "Take them down!"

The minute Iron Man had said that, the Avengers had charged in with Wasp, Hulk, and Sasuke fighting against Executioner and Thor, Iron Man, and Naruto taking on the Enchantress. Thor and Naruto were both launching their respective attacks at Enchantress as hard and as fast as they could, but somehow, Amora always managed to either leap or teleport away until finally she threw a blast of magic at Thor that sent him and Hank crashing into the nearby pond. Naruto then sped around as Iron Man launched numerous repulsor blasts at the blonde woman, which she teleported away from every time, until finally, just as she was about to hit Iron Man with a spell as well, Naruto was able to hit her with a powerful haymaker.

Hulk was having a difficult time getting to Executioner, as every time he got close, the axe wielder would use his weapon to freeze him in ice before slamming the weapon itself in Hulk. Sasuke then joined Wasp in firing a barrage of blasts and flames at Executioner. The combined attacks of the two Avengers were just the distraction that Hulk needed to slam a hard fist into the bald Asgardian and send Executioner flying across the sky and out of sight.

Hulk was about to make a move to go after him when suddenly a strange glow surrounded him and he turned to where Enchantress was shielding herself from Iron Man and Naruto's attacks while Thor was carrying Hank out of the pond as the blonde woman commanded in an eerie voice, "Destroy them all my creature."

Hulk gripped the sides of his head for a minute, trying to fight off Enchantress's magic, when Sasuke shouted out activating his Rinnegan, "Oh no you don't!"

Thanks to Sasuke's Doujutsu, the glow of Enchantress's spell on Hulk seemed to weaken just enough for Hulk to break free of it completely. The minute he was freed from Enchantress's spell, Hulk slammed his fists into the ground as he shouted, "NO ONE CONTROLS THE HULK!"

The small earthquake that Hulk had created threw Enchantress off her feet and disoriented her just enough for Thor, Iron Man, Naruto, and Sasuke the latter having activated his Susanoo to all fly up and blast her with everything they had. The minute the dust from the four powerful attacks cleared, Enchantress was revealed to have been knocked out cold with numerous cuts and bruises covering her body. Before anyone could have a moment to celebrate their victory, Wasp had shouted out from where she was carrying Hank, "Watch out!"

Her cry of warning was too late, as Thor, Iron Man, and Naruto were knocked aside by Executioner whose armor now sported a large hole in the chest area where Naruto struck him just before the large Asgardian scooped up the blonde woman and escaped through a portal he formed with a swing of his axe. "Does somebody want to explain what that was all about," Hank asked as Janet helped him to limp over to where the others were standing.

"Old enemies from Asgard. The Enchantress has ever found joy in causing me pain," Thor replied solemnly.

Naruto's eyes then widened a bit as he asked, "Uh Thor. How much of that quip I made about her being your ex-girlfriend was actually true?"

Thor simply ignored Naruto once again as he approached Hulk with a smile saying, "You have won the day, Friend Hulk. Truly, thou art a warrior to be reckoned with, for few can resist the Enchantress's charms."

"You ask me, she seemed like nothing more than a more dangerous and super powered version of Tsunade," Naruto muttered, and Sasuke had to chuckle when he heard that.

"Nothing's changed," Hulk suddenly growled, getting everyone's attention. "You all thought I was a savage monster. You were gonna take me down. You're no different than Ross and S.H.I.E.L.D., except they're honest about it."

"Hulk, come on. It's not like that," Janet tried to say as Hulk started to stomp off.

Hulk then paused only for a moment as he said, "I'm done." He then gave a mighty leap and took off into the night once more.

Naruto and Wasp both sadly watched Hulk leave along with the others as Iron Man commented, "Okay so, not the most promising day two."

"You think?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "Let's just go home and get some sleep."

Everyone instantly agreed with the Uchiha and they all began to head back to Avengers Mansion, except for Naruto. He remained where he was for only another second before jumping off in the opposite direction of the others.

* * *

Hulk was nearly out of the city, still really mad about what had happened and mentally ranting about how he thought that things would be different now if he stuck with the Avengers, when he heard a sudden noise from behind him. Hulk then quickly landed on a nearby roof and turned around to see Naruto land just a short ways in front of him a minute later. "If you think that I'm gonna come back just cause you're asking, then you're wasting your breath Whiskers," Hulk growled.

Naruto stared at Hulk for a minute before he started chuckling a little, and when Hulk raised an eyebrow at him, he quickly explained, "I'm sorry, but I think it's the first time that someone's called me Whiskers. Usually it's either Dobe or brat."

"Humph. I'm flattered," Hulk told the amused Uzumaki dryly.

Naruto finally regained control of herself and told Hulk, "I'm not here to talk you into coming back with me Hulk, but I won't deny that it would be good if you did. I'm just here to say that I'm sorry we couldn't help you sooner before the other Avengers had to start fighting you."

Hulk looked down at the blonde shinobi in surprise for a moment before he said, "It's not your fault. You're not the one everyone thinks is a monster."

"Not everyone thinks that Hulk," Naruto quickly argued, getting a shocked look from the green giant at his outburst. "Ever since I first met you, you've never done anything that would make me think you're a monster. I know what a monster is, and I can say with absolute certainty that you are definitely _not_ a monster. You're a hero same as the rest of us, and more importantly, you're my friend, and I guarantee you that Sasuke feels the same way."

Hulk stared at Naruto in surprise, as this was the first time that anyone had called him a hero and their friend. This man, who had only known him for about a week, truly seemed to believe that he was a hero, and even considered him to be a friend. As Hulk continued to look at Naruto in shock, the Seventh Hokage walked up to him and held out a small device that looked like a touch screen phone to him as he stated, "If you still want to leave though, then that's your choice. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do, but if you are going to go, then I want you to have this. It's a prototype communicator that I was working on for me and Sasuke to use when we needed them. If you ever get into trouble or you just want to talk, just tap the center and call out one of our names."

Hulk took the device in his hand, and for a moment Naruto was worried he might be considering either throwing it away or just crushing it, until finally, he pocketed the device and turned around to leave again. Just before he did though he softly grumbled, "Thanks Whiskers. You're…a good friend."

Naruto's eyes widened for a second as he saw Hulk look back and give him a genuine smile before he leaped off the building and continued on his way. After watching the Hulk disappear into the night for another minute, Naruto allowed himself a small smile at the knowledge that Hulk would be okay and that he would call him or Sasuke if he ever needed anything. Most importantly, he was actually proud at the fact that he had actually gotten the Hulk to consider him a friend and made him smile, and that was something Naruto was sure that not many people were able to do. Feeling completely exhausted now, Naruto used the Hiraishin to teleport back to Avengers Mansion, more than ready to just collapse on the bed that was waiting for him in his new room at the team's headquarters.

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright that's all for this chapter. So I didn't have Naruto and Sasuke reveal their full backstories, only the basics of chakra and how they got to the Marvel Universe. Mainly because I don't believe that their life stories need to be revealed to keep a story going. It will be revealed eventually, but that's a long ways off. Also, modern technology does exist in the Narutoverse believe it or not. Look it up if you don't believe me, so Naruto and Sasuke developing their own communication device is not that far off. Okay then, that's all I have to say for now, so I'll see you guys next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The vast expanse of the icy arctic was breath taking and beautiful in its own way, and the way that the ice of all forms seemed to shape up in large cliffs and archways in all different forms had something of an artistic sense to them, but in all honesty, none of the six Avengers that were traveling through the area really cared about any of that right now. The morning after the battle with Enchantress and Executioner, the team had gotten a call from Nick Fury saying that if they did not get the Hulk back with them, then the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to put General Ross and the Hulk Busters on it. The minute they all received the message, they were all suited up and flying out after the Hulk as soon as Iron Man had picked up a small trail of gamma energy to follow, which led them to the icy terrain they were scouring now, with Iron Man and Thor leading the way from the air, while the remaining four Avengers flew behind them in the Quinjet.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever done. I'm driving a jet," Wasp exclaimed excitedly from where she was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"It's actually on autopilot Wasp. Sorry," Iron Man then revealed to the insect themed heroine, getting a pout from Wasp in response and a short laugh from Naruto, who was sitting right behind her. "The fishermen we encountered earlier were pointing at that crater. What is that Ant-Man a meteor hit?"

"No, that's the Hulk throwing a tantrum," Hank instantly corrected as the Quinjet, Iron Man, and Thor landed on the edge of the crater.

"Truly, the Hulk's anger is impressive," Thor commented as he turned to Stark. "Tell me Iron Man, how do you intend to convince him to come back with us?"

"I have no idea Thor, at least nothing short of having Sasuke using his fancy eyes to make him come back," Iron Man admitted.

"I am not doing that," Sasuke told Tony flatly. To be honest, he had not told the other Avengers about the communicator Naruto gave to Hulk because he knew that they would try even harder to get him or Naruto to convince Hulk to come back with them. It was already bad enough that they were doing that already after the blonde told them everything else about his last chat with the Hulk.

"Well I'm just saying," Tony shrugged. "J.A.R.V.I.S., scan for life forms."

"Mortal technology," Thor groaned as Iron Man's armor ran the requested scan. "You would do better to trust your eyes and ears."

"To be fair Thor, there are some things that mortal technology can accomplish much better than we can on our own," Naruto pointed out from in the Quinjet as he checked the scanner.

"I'm picking something up. It's a life sign but it's faint. That's so weird though since I can't see or hear it," Iron Man reported a minute later while he gave Thor a knowing look from behind his helmet's face mask.

Naruto had to laugh at Thor's expense as the Asgardian was once again one-upped by someone and quickly told him, "Thor I think we need to give you some lessons on smack talk, otherwise you won't be able to ever one up on anyone in that area ever."

Sasuke could only shake his head in good humor at the three men before he leaped out of the Quinjet in the direction of the life sign Tony had picked up with Wasp. "Okay, if this is some kind of evil snow monster I'm going to be…," Wasp started to say.

"Jan, watch out!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, but his cry came too late as Janet flew right into a large outcropping of ice before she bounced back. Once Janet had regained her bearings, she got a good look at what she hit and her eyes instantly widened just as Sasuke's had, but for an entirely different reason than the Uchiha.

"Never mind," Wasp said as Iron Man and Thor came to land behind them. "Tony, that's…that's…"

Iron Man instantly finished for Wasp in a tone that displayed his own shock at the sight of the man in a red, white, and blue suit with a similarly colored shield that had a star in the center frozen in the ice. "Captain America, and according to my armor…he's alive!"

Now Sasuke's eyes were almost as wide as Janet and Tony's were, as while he had seen the statue of Captain America in New York and seen the pictures of him in the history books of this universe, to realize that the actual man himself was frozen in ice before them was another thing entirely. "We have to get him out of there," Sasuke exclaimed, getting everyone out of their stupor.

"Right. Just give me a second and I'll cut him out of the surrounding ice to…" Iron Man started to say when he was suddenly cut off by the sound of Sasuke's flames from his Phoenix Flower Jutsu. A minute later, the ice surrounding the portion Captain America was trapped in had completely melted. "Or you could just do that. You know sometimes I can't help but feel those powers of yours are kind of like cheating."

Sasuke just chuckled with a small smile in response as Thor carefully lifted the frozen captain up off the ground to fly him back to the Quinjet.

* * *

A few hours later as the Quinjet was finally reaching New York city, the machines Tony had onboard had finally thawed Captain America all the way out when suddenly the World War II soldier started to stir. "This is incredible. He's waking up," Hank gasped as he approached the table that Captain America was lying down on, which Thor, Iron Man, and Naruto were all standing over.

"Is his brain okay," Wasp asked from up in the cockpit.

The moment Captain America started to get a bit more color into his frozen face, Hank approached him and asked, "Captain, are you alri…"

"BUCKY!" the captain suddenly shouted as he sat up and slammed his shield into Ant-Man, sending him flying up to the cockpit. A hard kick was then connected to Thor's side and caused him to nearly stumble into Naruto as Cap spun off of the table and shoved it into Iron Man, pinning him against the wall.

"Captain, you're safe. You're with friends," Tony grunted, but Captain America was not buying it.

"What are you? Some kind of HYDRA automaton," the captain demanded.

"Captain, calm down and just listen to me," Naruto said as he gave the captain a placating gesture. "You've been frozen in ice for decades."

"You're creative son, I'll give you that," Captain America told Naruto with a side glance. "Where've you taken me? Where's Bucky?"

"Calm yourself Captain. As the robot and shinobi say, you are among friends," Thor then tried to assure the captain, but his efforts only got him a shield to the head and an elbow to his gut. Before he could recover, Captain America had grabbed Thor's arm and flung him over his head and into the cockpit where Thor hit the dashboard and caused the autopilot to go offline. The jet's boarding ramp then lowered, and Captain America took this opportunity to jump out of the plane and into the water below.

The Avengers would have gone after him, but they had bigger problems. "I can't stabilize it," Wasp called.

"Move over and let me," Sasuke told Wasp as she took the controls. "I'll try to bring the jet in for an emergency landing on the water, you guys go and get the captain."

"You sure you can do it Sasuke?" Iron Man asked.

Sasuke merely glanced over the controls as he began to work them and replied, "I learned all I can about it while I was gathering information on your world."

Iron Man looked to the others and simply said, "Good enough for me. Let's go!"

With that said, the other Avengers were quickly out the door as Sasuke did exactly as he said he would and safely landed the Quinjet on the water. Meanwhile, Captain America had finally climbed ashore on Ellis Island where he saw the Statue of Liberty itself standing proud and tall in the shinning sun, and confirming that he was likely back in his home country. He did not have much time to ponder this as Iron Man floated down in front of him calling out, "Captain America, stand down! You really need to come with us."

Cap's response was to throw his shield at Iron Man and knock the armored hero out of the air while the shield rebounded off the statue's torch and flew back to his hand. "Hey! We don't want to fight you we're trying to help you," Wasp called out as she flew up to the captain.

"What are you lady? One of Zemo's experiments?" Captain America demanded.

"What? No I'm…well it's complicated," Wasp admitted.

"Stand aside Wasp," Thor shouted out as he came down with his hammer raised to attack.

"Thor, no!" But Wasp's protest came too late as the lightning infused hammer collided with Captain America's shield, creating a powerful shockwave the minute it did. The minute Thor's lightning had died down, Cap swept Thor's feet out from under him with a sweep kick just as Giant-Man rose out of the water behind him.

"Sir, we really need to get you to a hospital," Hank told the captain calmly. Everyone's attention was then drawn to the boat of tourists that was passing by and the people taking pictures of the heroes as it did. The sight of this caused Captain America to pause in shock for a moment, which allowed the Avengers to approach him once again.

"Okay enough," Iron Man stated as he flew into the captain's view as he tried to explain the situation once again. "You have to come with us. You don't understand. This is _not_ 1943."

"He is a warrior Stark. He will not yield," Thor told Tony.

"You've got that right buddy," Captain America shouted as he threw his shield once again. This time Iron Man quickly dodged it on its initial path and then again after it rebounded off the side of the passing boat, but Thor was not so lucky to avoid the flying projectile. Iron Man then found himself getting tackled to the ground by Captain America and then reacted on impulse and prepared to fire his repulsors. The captain quickly took advantage of that and redirected the blast into Giant-Man's face with his bare hands, sending Hank crashing down into the ocean, before he flung Iron Man over his shoulder and into Thor. Seeing that he had effectively disabled his opponents for the moment, Cap tapped his shield with his boot and flipped it up onto his arm as he assumed a ready stance for anything else that would get thrown at him. What he did not expect though, was the sudden feeling of getting kicked at high speed on his back, and he instantly spun around to see Naruto standing there having assumed a fighting stance. Naruto then decided to change tactics and stated as he cracked his knuckles, "You know from what I've heard about you, I always thought you were more than just a shield."

Cap instantly saw what Naruto was doing and strapped his shield onto his back and assumed a fighting stance as well as he replied, "Let's find out then."

Naruto smirked in response as the two fighters stared each other down for a minute, waiting for the other to make the first move, until Naruto charged in with a fist aimed at Cap's head. Cap was quick to block the incoming fist, but had to quickly react when Naruto threw his leg up to kick his side. The Seventh Hokage did not miss a beat though as he threw an elbow into the captain's face and followed up with a hard kick to Cap's chest, but Captain America quickly recovered with a roll and caught Naruto's next kick with both hands, only to find himself flipped over Naruto as he rolled back with the Captain in a tight hold. Both fighters quickly recovered and faced each other in another ready stance, and Naruto smirked and said, "Pretty good for an old man."

Captain America allowed a small smirk of his own to grace his face before he took his turn to charge in and attack. He started off with a series of quick jabs that Naruto was able to block fairly easily, and then spun a kick into Naruto's side that he just barely blocked before he was suddenly hit by a hard upper cut. Naruto simply back flipped onto his feet just in time to block Captain America's next series of punches which were followed up by a sweep kick that nearly knocked Naruto off balance had he not rolled to his side and back onto his feet again. If the two of them were being honest with themselves, they were actually enjoying this a bit. It had been a while since Naruto had a chance to really get serious in a sparring match of taijutsu, and Captain America was definitely a good challenge. Captain America actually had to admit that he was feeling the same way about the Hokage as he found himself wondering where this man had trained to fight so well, when he was suddenly stung on the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry, but I need you to listen," Wasp instantly said as Captain America turned to face her, keeping a close eye on Naruto as he did.

"My apologies Miss. This soldier doesn't listen to HYDRA agents, he just takes them down," Captain America told Wasp.

"Alright fine, then don't listen. Just look," Naruto told the captain as he dashed off up a nearby flight of stairs with his speed. Cap instantly followed the blonde shinobi up the same stairs in pursuit, but he came to hard stop when he saw what the Hokage was leading him to. Standing there before him, was a memorial to himself and his partner, Bucky.

As he continued to stare in shock, the Avengers all came up behind him as Iron Man lifted his face mask and simply said, "You've been gone a long time Captain. Welcome home."

Captain America just glanced at the team for a minute before he nodded in thanks and finally collapsed from fatigue, silently allowing them to escort him back to the Quinjet so they could explain what had happened to him.

* * *

While the Avengers were dealing with the return of Captain America, somewhere in a remote location in the ocean, in the base of HYDRA on HYDRA Island, an alarm had suddenly gone off, and the door to Baron Strucker's throne room was blasted open. The HYDRA soldiers were quick to respond, only to stand down the next second when their previous leader, Baron Zemo, walked into the room along with a woman with long red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black outfit that was rather revealing, and carrying a whip on her right side.

"Zemo! So you escaped as well," Strucker commented from his seat.

"Yes, I escaped the prison you left me to rot in Strucker," Zemo quickly accused in response as the Hydra soldiers were quick to kneel before their previous leader. "I see you have kept my seat warm."

"HYDRA is MINE now!" Strucker protested.

"Don't embarrass yourself. I was running HYDRA when you were a child. Now look at you, a child in an old man's body," Zemo mocked.

"Reaper!" Strucker commanded, and his cloaked right hand man was quick to charge in with his arm blade, only to be intercepted and disposed of by the red haired woman that had come in with Zemo with but a few moves.

"I'm sure you know of my new associate, Whiplash," Zemo commented as Whiplash dropped Reaper's scythe to the ground at Strucker's feet. Strucker only snarled at his fellow Baron before he stood to fight against Zemo with his red arm glowing fiercely, when someone interrupted.

"Baron Strucker! I have…" a HYDRA soldier shouted as he ran in, only to pause and kneel down when he saw Zemo. "Uh…sir, there is news."

"What!" Strucker demanded, clearly angered at being interrupted and at being ignored in favor of Zemo.

The HYDRA soldier then pulled out a small device that displayed an image of the Avengers along with a face that Zemo never expected to see again. "Captain America is alive."

Zemo glared at the image of the World War II soldier before he gestured for Whiplash to follow him as he left. "Where are you going," Strucker demanded.

"You can have HYDRA, Wolfgang. All I want is Arnim Zola," Zemo replied as he and Whiplash walked out.

"What are you going to do Zemo," Strucker then asked.

Zemo's eyes narrowed in anger as he replied, "I'm going to destroy Captain America."

Zemo and Whiplash then entered an elevator in the HYDRA base, and as it was descending down to Arnim Zola's lab, Whiplash turned to Zemo and stated, "I hope you haven't forgotten our deal Zemo."

"Patience dear Whiplash," Zemo assured the whip-wielding woman. "You will get your chance for revenge on Iron Man soon enough. I guarantee it, but there are some things that must be dealt with first."

Whiplash only glared at Zemo before she finally nodded in acceptance and turned her attention to the dark lab that they had just arrived in. Inside the lab, one could see a number of strange machines and glass tubes with a weird substance inside of them, but Zemo paid them no mind at all, until one large portion of the substance came at them from behind, forcing him to draw his sword and chop off its tentacle. The strange blob creature then floated further into the light, allowing Zemo and Whiplash a better look at it as it growled at them, and when they finally saw their attacker, they could see that it was a large, round, dough-like creature with two skinny arms and a large mouth and eyes.

"Enough my pet," a synthesized voice then shouted out, getting the glob monster's attention. A minute later, a man in a large orange suit with a camera where his head should be, and his face being shown in a screen on his stomach stepped forward as he told the two, "You'll have to excuse Doughboy. He is very excited to see that you also escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s prisons during the recent Exodus."

"I have news Arnim," Zemo told the man as he sheathed his sword and then flicked Doughboy's hand off his shoulder. "But first…"

"Yes," Zola replied, and he then led Zemo to a bed beneath a large machine. The moment Zemo had lied back on the table and it was lowered to a resting position, Zola walked over to the machine's controls saying, "It is good you escaped when you did. Your last treatment has almost worn off."

The machine was then activated, and a beam passed over Zemo as Zola continued what he was saying before. "We did too good a job on Virus X, my old friend. Sadly, I still have found no cure. Our formula is the only thing keeping it from…"

"Captain America is alive," Zemo interrupted as the procedure came to an end.

Zola's eyes widened as he proclaimed, "Amazing! Erskine's super soldier serum must be responsible. Had we ever obtained a DNA sample from the captain, we could've created an army of super soldiers." Zola's camera eye then turned to Zemo as the masked man stood up, and he quickly added, "And of course, cured you, Baron. I still believe the serum will reverse the effects of the virus."

"You need a DNA sample? I will bring you Captain America's head," Zemo told Zola confidently.

"There's a small problem with that Zemo. In case you hadn't noticed, Captain America has now allied with Iron Man and other powerful heroes," Whiplash pointed out.

"I am the finest bio-engineer on the planet, my dear, and over the decades I have learned one thing. Every problem has a solution," Zola declared as he gestured to one of the glass tubes near them. Zemo looked to see a creature that greatly resembled Doughboy, but was clearly even more powerful than Zola's pet.

Zemo smirked under his mask in anticipation for his upcoming battle with his old, long lost foe, and then turned to Whiplash as he said, "I know you will wish to fight Iron Man, Whiplash, but I believe that I will be in great need of your services when I face the captain."

Whiplash just nodded in silent consent, while she mentally threatened Zemo to not rob her of her chance at revenge against the armored avenger.

* * *

A few hours after the scene on Ellis Island, Captain America had woken up once again as the Quinjet was about to fly into its hangar in Avengers Mansion, and Iron Man and Naruto were quick to start filling him in on everything that had happened in his absence, or at least everything that was important. "So we…won the war," Captain America asked, just for clarification as everyone stepped off the Quinjet and into the mansion.

"Thanks in part to you," Tony replied as he opened his face mask once again.

"So HYDRA's gone," Captain America then asked.

"Uh…it's complicated," Tony told the captain. They had not really had a chance to explain how HYDRA had changed over the years. "I've had J.A.R.V.I.S. prepare a room for you until we get everything sorted out. You've been gone a long time, Cap."

 _"Welcome back sir,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. added, getting Captain America to pause in surprise and look around for the source of his voice.

"The building has its own voice. Tis very disconcerting," Thor explained as he walked past.

"Yeah…" Captain America replied. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look as they both wondered how badly the captain would freak out after he found out about their life story, but that would have to wait until another time as everyone had arrived in the Assembly Hall.

"There's something I have to show you," Tony told the captain as he brought up an image of a news article that was titled _Captain America Fallen_ on the holographic screen. "My dad used to tell me stories about you when I was a kid. You were an inspiration to me."

Cap stared at the news article being shown for a minute before he simply hummed and said, "That's…some poor reporting, but if I survived…maybe Bucky…"

Tony placed a hand on Captain America's shoulder as he told the soldier, "I'm sorry Cap. Every kid in school learns that Captain America and Bucky sacrificed their lives to stop the Red Skull. It's a miracle you survived."

"Not quite every kid in school," Naruto muttered to Sasuke, who only elbowed him in response.

Steve hung his head for a minute as he muttered, "Bucky's gone. Everyone I ever knew…my whole world…it's all gone isn't it?"

The captain then simply placed his shield down on the table before he walked away sadly to the room that J.A.R.V.I.S. had prepared for him. Wasp was about to follow him when she was stopped by Hank who simply said, "Give him some time Jan."

Naruto would've agreed with Hank usually, but he and Sasuke knew better than any of the others that healing from this kind of loss was going to take more than just time. It was going to take someone that could relate even just a little, and Cap's healing process had only just begun.

* * *

Captain America was sitting in his room in a fresh version of his costume with his mask down to reveal he had blonde hair and a small, black and white picture of him and Bucky in his hands when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it," he asked.

"It's Naruto, Cap. Mind if I come in?" Naruto called through the door. When the captain said it was okay, Naruto opened the door and walked in as he asked, "I know this is probably a stupid question, but how're you holding up?"

Cap just looked down sadly as he told Naruto, "I should never have woken up. I'm a soldier, not some future man. I can't imagine a world that's changed so much still needs…Captain America."

Naruto did not need to guess where Captain America was going with that last sentence, and it honestly made him sympathize with the super soldier. After all, there was still no guarantee that his own family and friends were okay despite what happened to back in Konoha. Still, he had to stay strong, and if he was going to do that, he had to make sure that Cap did as well as best as he could. "It's really tough, isn't it," Naruto asked as he sat down next to Cap on the bed, just to make sure he had the war hero's attention. "Suddenly waking up in another world that seems so similar and yet so different from your own, not knowing where any of your friends are or if they're even okay, and in the end, even if you want everyone to think that you're doing all right, you can't just hide how much its tearing you up inside forever."

Hearing all of this come from someone else surprised Captain America a little and he just had to ask, "How do you know about all of that?"

"Well…let's just say that you're not the only one here who's going through that kind of change. Just the most recent," Naruto replied, and from the look that Cap was giving him, he quickly figured out that he was going to have to give a little more than that. "I'm actually from another world entirely, and I ended up here after me and my friend had stopped a very powerful entity from destroying my village and stealing our power, and because that bastard was such a sore loser, we ended up being separated from our families and friends. I have no idea if they're okay or not."

Captain America stared at Naruto for a minute, and the blonde was starting to think that Cap was thinking he was crazy, until the super soldier smirked a little and said, "Somehow I just knew you were going to tell me you're from another world. After all, out of everyone on your team, you and your friend definitely look the most like someone who comes from another world, aside from Thor."

Naruto stared at Cap with a look of surprise before shaking his head and getting back on topic, saying, "My point is that the transition you're going through might seem hard now, but it can get better with time if you let it."

"I'm not so sure about that," Cap admitted with a sigh. When Naruto remained silent, Cap knew he was going to have to elaborate for the man. " I can't really imagine a world that's changed so much still needs…Captain America."

The two just sat there in silence for a few more minutes, until Naruto thought of something that might help Cap feel a little better. "You know, my dad was known as one of the greatest ninja who ever lived before I was born. He accomplished so much during his lifetime. I'm not entirely sure how many of them were true, but for the longest time, they served as inspiration to me for my own dreams," Naruto started off, gaining Cap's attention and making the super soldier wonder where he was going with this. "Dad was never around because he had unfortunately died shortly after I was born along with my mom. It wasn't until years later I found out what happened to him, that he gave up his life to save mine. He was the kind of person that would do anything to make sure that those he loved could live in a peaceful world even if he had to gamble everything to achieve it...even his own life. More than that, it's because he knew that no matter what changes, any world will always need those who want to protect it.' With that in mind, I think that this world is lucky that you woke up, because you're one of its greatest heroes. At least, it certainly seems that way based on what I've heard about you."

Captain America mulled that over for a minute. While it was sad to hear that Naruto never knew his parents, the reason for why the man's dad had sacrificed himself was certainly a noble one in its own right. After all, if a man loves his family so much he's willing to sacrifice himself just to keep them safe, it certainly says a great deal about his character. Maybe it is wrong to have to let Naruto grow up without a family for so long, but if Naruto's dad was doing something that would allow both the boy to live a peaceful life, then Cap could not really fault him for his decision that much. To be totally honest, he could sympathize with Naruto a little more after hearing that. After all, his own father had died serving his country, and his mother had died not long after that, so he had a pretty good idea of what it was like not having at least one parent around in your life. Learning all of this about Naruto allowed Captain America to see that this person really could empathize with his situation and that made Cap smile a little in spite of himself.

Knowing this, Captain America immediately stood up, fixed a much more confident gaze on the Hokage and said, "How about I make you deal son? If you keep believing in what you're doing and never give up the good fight, then neither will I."

Seeing the fire that was now burning in his eyes made Naruto finally see just why everyone saw this man before him as one of this world's greatest heroes. It was a fire that was brimming with confidence and determination to never give up, and while it may not have been all that strong right now, it certainly seemed to be steadily building up to the point where it would have made anyone want to believe that anything was possible so long as Captain America was standing with them. That feeling was all that Naruto needed in order to grin in response to the captain's offer, earning a smile from the super soldier in response, and he was just about to ask Cap to tell him a little bit more about his past adventures, when another knock sounded at the door, and the two turned to see Wasp standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Janet, where you eavesdropping on us," Naruto playfully accused.

"Not intentionally. I was actually just on my way up to help Steve myself, but it looks like you beat me to it. I only stuck around in case you needed an extra hand in the matter," Janet admitted. She was then wrapping Naruto in a comforting hug to show him that she was going to be there for him if he ever needed her, which Naruto recognized and reciprocated in kind with a small smile, and with that out of the way, she then turned to Cap and asked, "So, I've gotta ask, how do you like the room? Iron Man tried to make it as much like the Forties as he could."

Just then, a beep sounded from the radio and one of J.A.R.V.I.S.'s terminals popped out of it as the AI said, _"Excuse me Miss Wasp and Mister Uzumaki. There appears to be a guest at the main gate."_

"As much like the forties except for the talking computer," Jan admitted with a small laugh.

Steve just smiled kindly in reply as he said, "It's alright actually. I'm just still trying to get used to…well, you know."

Wasp just nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, when the mansion suddenly shook under the force of an explosion. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, but we'd better find out," Wasp replied as she raced out of the room with Naruto and Captain America right behind her as the latter pulled on his mask. All the while, they could not help but wonder how the other Avengers were doing with the situation on Ellis Island at the moment.

* * *

Simply put, they were not doing so well. Large, blob creatures had completely covered the island, and the Avengers who had responded to the situation were not fairing very well against it, as Thor proved after getting his arms and hammer stuck in the strange blobs. "They appear to be some kind of man-made, biological life form," Hank studied in fascination.

"Hank, please don't say that like it's a good thing. In case you haven't noticed, they are trying to _eat_ us," Sasuke shouted as his bird summon Garuda flew out of the blob monster's reach and threw a pair of kunai infused with lightning at the creatures, proving that so far, his attacks were one of the only the only things that were actually affecting the creatures even a little.

Eventually though, the creatures began merging together to cover the entire island and trapped Hank, who quickly gone Giant-Man to try and escape, and Thor in their grasp, while it started to grab Sasuke and Tony as they tried to fly free of the glob monsters. "Good thing Cap's not here. This kind of thing probably didn't happen in the forties. He might freak out," Iron Man commented as he was suddenly wrapped up even more tightly in the globs and he fired his thrusters to their maximum settings.

"You mean like you are right now," Sasuke asked as he cut through the globs with his sword to free himself for a moment.

"Yeah pretty much," Iron Man replied before he was pulled under the blob.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining two Avengers and Captain America were racing through the mansion to see what had just hit the mansion as the captain shouted, "I need my shield!"

"Come on, we're almost there," Wasp told him as she flew ahead.

"Wasp, wait! Ah damn it," Naruto cursed as he chased off after her, only to stop short at the sight of Doughboy coming in and oozing around one of the columns.

"Ewww," Wasp groaned.

"Meh, nothing I haven't seen before," Naruto commented, having seen people and objects pass through walls plenty of times before. The mansion's defense systems then fired some missiles at Doughboy, which the glob monster just absorbed into him as it belched in response.

"You ever seen that before," Wasp asked in disgust.

"No, that's actually a new one," Naruto admitted.

"Okay then, you're fat and disgusting, and lucky for me, slow," Wasp then said as she turned to Doughboy with a disgusted look that soon morphed into a smirk.

"Jan wait a minute," Naruto tired to warn her, but Wasp had already flown directly ahead to fire her stingers at Doughboy, hitting him a few times and getting a groan in response until the blob started to evade her blasts easily and quickly.

"Okay, I take it back. Not slow," Janet yelled as she flew out of the way of the glob monster when it lunged at her. The minute Doughboy hit the floor behind her, Cap came from around the corner and slammed his fists down on it. Doughboy just retaliated by throwing the captain into a wall and trapping him there until Naruto raced in and slammed a Rasengan into the monster, hurting it just enough to get it off Captain America and allowing Wasp to get its attention once again with another barrage of stingers. Naruto quickly raced over to make sure Captain America was okay, but the two were soon both widening their eyes in fear when Doughboy clamped his mouth down on Wasp, swallowing her whole.

"NO/JAN!" Captain America and Naruto cried out respectively, and they prepared to face Doughboy once again. Just as Doughboy was approaching them though, the monster seemed to glow yellow for a minute before his whole body started bubbling and he suddenly exploded, covering the entire hallway and Naruto and Steve with what was left of him.

"Ew! I am so glad none of the guys I used to fight ever exploded like this," Naruto groaned in annoyance as he wiped the goo off him. A few seconds later, some of the goo allowed a pair of yellow insect wings to extend and fly up, and Naruto and Steve both smiled when they saw Wasp's face after she wiped some of the goo off of it, proving that she was alright.

"Okay, that was disturbing," Wasp coughed as she continued to wipe herself clean. She then gasped in shock as Naruto whipped out one of his kunai and swung it at a laser blast that nearly hit her, deflecting it and all the others blasts effortlessly like a Jedi deflecting lasers with his light saber.

The three then looked to where the blasts were fired from and saw a man in a purple outfit and two swords on his hip holding a smoking pistol as he said, "Captain America. It's been a long time."

"Zemo," the captain snarled as he narrowed his eyes in anger, instantly recalling all the atrocities that the man had caused during the war.

"I take it you two aren't old war buddies," Wasp quipped before she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a long black whip. Naruto was about to respond to it, when suddenly the same whip wrapped around his arm and forced his kunai out of his hand.

Naruto looked to see that Whiplash holding the other end of the whip as the red haired criminal mocked, "Aw, did I make you lose your sword little man? Too bad."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then with a flick of his wrist, pulled on the whip with his trapped arm as he pulled out his another kunai and slashed the woman's weapon off of him, freeing his arm. He then quickly picked up his previously dropped kunqi back to his free hand and assumed a fighting stance back-to-back with Captain America as he said, "You take sock face. I'll handle the dominatrix over here."

Captain America just nodded in reply and instantly charged up to Zemo as the former Hydra leader fired on him. Cap was able to dodge his old foe's fire easily until he was close enough to knock Zemo's pistol away with a hard kick that he followed up with a second kick to pin Zemo beneath his boot. "Excellent! I was worried you wouldn't be as I remembered you," Zemo declared excitedly. "I wouldn't want you to be anything less than perfect."

The minute he finished saying that, Zemo kicked Captain America off of him and retrieved his recently dropped sword as he charged the captain with a slash of his own. "All these years, I thought the Red Skull had defeated you. Now I can finally have my revenge," Zemo declared as he slashed at the captain, and began circling him as Captain America did the same.

"How are you still alive Zemo," Captain America demanded.

"Death means nothing to me. I have evolved my body over the years, while you remain as you ever were," Zemo boasted. He then charged Captain America and slashed a bit of Captain America's costume with his sword as Steve did his best to fight off the old World War II criminal.

Meanwhile, the Seventh Hokage was engaged in just as fierce a battle with Whiplash, as he was using quick bursts of speed to stay ahead of the whip wielding woman, slashing at her whenever he could only to jump away before she could catch him in her whip once again. When he got in close though, he could see that the woman was well versed in hand-to-hand combat, and it was almost as though he were fighting Captain America on Ellis Island again, but she was not as refined as the captain and much more brutal than him as well, and lucky for Naruto, a bit easier to gain an advantage against. "What's the deal Whiplash? You've never had anything to do with Zemo before, so why help him now," the shinobi asked.

"He offered me a chance to get revenge on Iron Man, and I wasn't about to pass up on that," the woman replied as she flung her whip at Naruto once again. The blonde shinobi was quick to avoid it with his skills and then slashed the weapon apart once again before he raced up to her and began to try and hit her with a few jabs. Whiplash was sure that he would never get her until Naruto landed a spin kick to her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her and then pinned her to the ground with his kunai at her throat.

"I think you're going to have to wait a little longer for that shot at revenge," Naruto smirked. He then heard Captain America cry out in pain and turned to see Zemo had knocked the soldier to the ground at his mercy. That moment of distraction was all Whiplash needed to sweep kick Naruto's feet out from under him and jump back to her feet with a back flip.

As Naruto quickly rolled to his feet, he heard Zemo say, "You are alone Captain. A relic in this world. Arnim Zola's creatures will deal with your new friends, but you…let the Skull have Bucky. Your life is mine to take!"

With that declared, Zemo leaped at Captain America with his sword ready to strike, when suddenly the blade was blocked as Captain America's shield was flung into the wall and right into his path. Everyone looked to where the shield had been thrown from to see a man in a black cat suit leap from one ledge to the other as he made to leave, but their attention was quickly brought back to the situation as Captain America declared, "Alright Sock Face. You want a fight, you've got one!"

Captain America then charged in with his trusted shield at the ready this time. The minute Zemo's sword clanged against his shield, Cap kicked Zemo back and threw his shield at the masked villain. Zemo ducked as the shield flew over him, only to rebound off the wall and ceiling until it hit him in the back and returned to Captain America's waiting hand. Zemo leapt to his feet and was about to slash at Captain America again when his sword was suddenly deflected by Naruto's kunai as the jinchuriki shouted out, "And you're wrong Zemo. He's not alone!"

Zemo looked to see that Naruto had used his Shadow Clone technique to provide Captain America with some backup and change his odds against Whiplash to being two-on-one. He did not have long to think on this though as Captain America slammed his shield onto his chin in an upper cut and then kicked Zemo away hard. As Zemo started to rise, he was suddenly knocked off balance as Naruto raced in with a diagonal, upward slash from his kunai that he immediately followed up with a kick. Naruto then spun around and slammed his left fist into Zemo's face at the exact same moment that Captain America did, sending Zemo to the ground.

"Give up Zemo," Captain America ordered.

"It's over for both you and your new partner," Naruto added as his clone pinned Whiplash against the wall with their kunai at her throat.

"Never. This is my world, and you don't belong in it Captain, no matter how much your little ninja friend seems to believe otherwise," Zemo protested.

"I may not know a lot about the future, but I know one thing about the past," Captain America told his old foe with a small amount of pride. "You lost the war. You'll always lose whether I'm here or not."

Zemo was not going to be beaten so easily, and he pulled a small device from his belt and activated it before tossing it over to where Wasp was lying unconscious. The minute Captain America saw the countdown on the device as Zemo threw it, he knew immediately what it was and quickly shouted, "Naruto, hit the deck!"

Naruto quickly sped out of the way while Whiplash knocked his clones aside and used her whip to swing herself clear as well. Captain America quickly jumped and landed with his shield blocking Wasp from the device just as the countdown hit zero and it exploded. Whiplash then landed next to Zemo and helped him to get out of the way after she turned to Naruto, who was suddenly torn between letting them go and checking on his friends, and said, "This is far from over ninja. Consider yourself now higher up on my revenge list than Iron Man."

Naruto just snarled in response before he ran over to see Captain America and Wasp seemed to be okay, despite the fact that the hallway around them was not. Wasp then jolted up and asked, "What'd I miss?"

"We'll explain on the way," Captain America told the miniaturized woman. "Your team is in trouble."

"Then let's get moving!" Naruto shouted and he immediately ran to the Quinjet so that it would be ready by the time the two got to the hangar.

* * *

Back at Ellis island, the blob monster had nearly consumed all of the island beneath it, and Thor's lightning attacks were not making any difference in stopping it. If anything, they were just making it more of a problem. "Thor, the lightning blasts are not helping! You're just making it bigger," Sasuke shouted as he struggled to get free so he could use his more powerful jutsu.

The minute Thor ceased his lightning blasts though, he was immediately swarmed by the monster's gooey form. "You say science is responsible for this monstrosity?" Thor asked as he struggled to get free.

"Well, people are responsible for it," Giant-Man clarified as he pushed against the blobs around him. "Bad people using science very irresponsibly."

Iron Man blasted himself free for a moment then, but he was quickly pulled back down, and he had to cry out, "Someone do something!"

His request was fulfilled when a red and white blur sliced through the tentacles that were pulling him down, and the tentacles holding Sasuke were suddenly slashed apart by a blue blur. The two heroes then looked to see Naruto and Captain America standing on the end of the Quinjet's boarding ramp as the latter caught his shield and Wasp flew down to fire her stingers at the monster that was holding her friends prisoner.

In a matter of minutes, both Wasp and Sasuke had blasted and burned the blob monsters off of the other Avengers and cleared an area for Naruto and Captain America to land safely. Iron Man immediately thanked Captain America as the soldier pulled him free, only for the captain to reply, "We're not done soldier. This is one of Arnim Zola's genetic freaks."

"Zola, of course! I should've recognized his work," Hank exclaimed as he shrank down to his normal size. "That's why Wasp's stings were so effective. They're bio-energy, and the same must be true for Sasuke's fire attacks since they were so effective as well."

"You know that madman?" Captain America asked skeptically.

"I've studied some of his creatures before," Hank admitted. "They all had a weakness. Instability, and with the right energy signature, we can accelerate that instability!" Hank then activated his Ant-Man helmet and began cycling through the sound frequencies it put out until he found just the right one, which caused the glob monsters to move back and cry out in pain. Hank then looked to his armored teammate and shouted over the noise, "Iron Man, modulate your repulsor. Match the energy signature my helmet is putting out!"

"J.A.R.V.I.S…what he said," Iron Man then told his AI.

 _"Indeed,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, and he immediately began doing just as he was asked while Ant Man, Wasp, and Sasuke continued to hold back the monster. The minute the modulation was finished, Iron Man fired his unibeam at full power, and the monsters were instantly vaporized, leaving nothing more than a gooey mess on the island and everyone on it.

"Victory…is ours," Thor declared unenthusiastically as he blew some of the gunk out of his face.

Wasp just flapped her wings a bit to clear some of the gunk off of her as she shivered and then sarcastically commented at the same time as Naruto and Sasuke, "Hooray."

Everyone just stood there for another minute either looking over what had happened or wiping the gunk off of them, when the sound of excited cheers of the grateful people reached all of their ears. As they all turned to face the crowd, each of the Avengers could see a smile on the faces of Naruto, Sasuke, and Captain America, as they all finally felt like they had proven to themselves that they really were still making a difference by continuing to be the heroes that they were born to be.

* * *

That night, everyone had returned to Avengers Mansion for much needed showers and some downtime. As the others were all relaxing somewhere in the mansion or just showering off, Tony and Naruto were just sitting back and watching the news reports on the attack on Ellis Island from earlier that day with Captain America. "Bio-engineered monsters, freaky ooze creatures…is that what it was like fighting evil in the forties," Tony asked the captain.

"No. Sometimes it got strange," the soldier replied with a smirk.

Tony stared for a moment before he asked, "Did you just make a joke? Captain America has a sense of humor."

"Don't get used to it soldier, and please, call me Steve," Rogers then told Stark with a smile.

Tony smiled as he stood up and held out a small picture to Steve and said, "I found something. I want you to have it."

"Howard Stark," Steve exclaimed as he accepted the photo of him, the previously mentioned man, and Bucky.

"My father," Tony explained. "He looked up to you so much. We all did. We all do."

"That was a long time ago," Steve argued.

"I don't know about that. I mean I look up to you a great deal and about over a month ago I never even knew about you," Naruto told the super soldier.

Steve smiled at Naruto before turning to Tony and saying, "Thank you for the photo Tony. It's really all I have now."

"That's not true. You saved our lives today, and Zemo and Arnim Zola are still out there. You have place here Steve, with the Avengers," Tony then told the captain as he held out his hand.

Steve smiled proudly as he accepted the handshake saying, "I'd be honored. Now, when can I meet the Avenger who saved me from Zemo? The one in the black cat suit?"

Tony paused for a minute as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, who?"

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that such a person somehow snuck in here," Naruto asked sheepishly. Tony instantly started ranting about how he was going to be giving the security system a complete overhaul as he stormed out of the room, and Steve looked to Naruto with a questioning eyebrow. "Don't worry, he'll be fine once he does a bit of tech work," Naruto reassured.

Steve smiled and said, "Thank you again for what you said earlier Naruto, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to listen."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks Steve, that means a lot."

Steve nodded in response before he said, "Now I've been meaning to ask, and don't think I'm being rude towards your friend Sasuke when I say this…"

"If you're going to ask if those eyes of his are part of his natural eye color then, that's a rather long story."

Steve just chuckled in response while saying, "That is actually kind of strange."

"If you think that's strange, let me tell you about the time when me, Sasuke, and Sakura had to do for our first test as shinobi," Naruto told Steve as they moved to join the others.

* * *

During this celebratory time at Avengers Mansion, Zemo and Whiplash had just returned to Arnim Zola's lab as the former called out, "Your creatures failed me Arnim. In order to defeat Captain America, we must destroy the Avengers." Zemo then paused for a moment when he received no response and called out again, "Arnim?"

A light suddenly came on behind them and they spun around to see Arnim Zola lying on his side at the feet of Enchantress and Executioner. Whiplash was about to attack when Zemo held up an arm to stop her, allowing Enchantress to say, "Baron Zemo and Whiplash. I have an offer for you two."

* * *

 _ **AN: Well**_ _ **, looks like Naruto and Cap are starting to become very good friends at least in terms of sparring partners, and for those of you who don't know, this version of Whiplash is a character from the cartoon, having first appeared in Breakout, Part 1. I know that Doughboy was already there, but I wanted Naruto to fight another supervillain for a bit while Cap had to deal with Zemo alone for a while. And yeah, she's going to be in this story's version of the Masters of Evil as well. Just so you know, I also plan on adding one other person to that line-up as well so that the villainous team will even up with the Avengers team, since Naruto and Sasuke's inclusion on the team would make it so that the Avengers outnumber the Masters of Evil by the end of the season. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one, but I can't guarantee that for sure.**_ ** _Please read and review, and I'll see you next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Things seemed to quiet down after the mess on Ellis Island, aside from when the team was told that Fury was now forced to put Ross and the Hulk Busters on the wayward Hulk's tail now since they were unable to find said Gamma Giant, and every one of the Avengers were taking advantage of this small amount of downtime that they had been granted. Hank was able to do some more work with his experiments and with Ultron's AI, Janet had taken the opportunity to perfect some new clothes lines she had been working on, and Tony was able to get some actual work done for his company, including some work on buying up shares of a struggling company. When Naruto had asked Tony if he was sure that taking over that company was a good idea, Tony had explained that he was doing so in order to help save it, and that he was hoping to work together with the owner of that company since the work they were doing was so amazing. Naruto had to admit, that was really admirable of Tony, and he hoped that the owner of this company would understand that as well.

Unfortunately, that was not the case today as said owner who was named Simon Williams was rather less than understanding. "I don't need to tell you that Stark Industries is crushing us. Energy was our major initiative at Williams Innovations, but ever since you came out with Arc Reactor technology, we've got nothing that can compete," Simon told Tony as he sat across from the owner of Stark Industries in said owner's office, but from a passing glance, it seemed like Tony was not really caring all that much. "We're going under Tony, but you know that. After all, you've been buying up shares of my company. We don't know each other, but I came to ask you personally, don't do this! I built Williams Innovations from nothing. It's all I have."

"Was actually," Tony then suddenly corrected.

"What?" Simon asked in quiet shock.

"I'm the majority shareholder as of about fifteen minutes ago," Tony explained as he looked at a read out on one of the holographic displays around him.

"No. I'm not gonna let you do this. Do you hear me, Stark? I'm not gonna let you destroy my entire life!" Simon then shouted as he stood up and stormed out of the office.

"Destroy? What?" Tony then asked, finally looking up from his work. He then stood up and called out, "Wait, Simon! Let me…"

It was too late though, because Simon had slammed the door just as Tony was about to finish. "You're a real piece of work Tony," a voice called out from Tony's desk.

"Don't start Hank," Tony warned the Ant-Man as the miniature scientist climbed out of the machinery he was in at the moment.

"Do the words business ethics mean anything to you?" Hank then demanded, clearly ignoring Tony's warning.

"Did you find anything in the hard drive," Tony then asked pointedly, trying to divert the conversation and indicate that he did not want to talk about it right now.

"You just crushed that man Tony. What kind of person so callously disregards another human being like that?" Hank then asked, clearly persistent on pursuing this topic.

"I've got a plan you wouldn't understand Hank," Tony then told the size changer with a slight edge in his voice. He then smirked at a thought on how to change tactics and said, "Wasp would understand. Maybe I can explain it to Jan over dinner, and then she can explain it to you. Then again, I could always ask Naruto to explain it to you since I already explained it to him."

Hank just narrowed his eyes at Tony, seeing what he was doing instantly, and then just huffed as he set back to what he was previously working on. Tony gave himself a mental smirk in triumph for getting Hank to back off of this topic for the moment, but his face instantly had become sour at the memory of Simon's misinterpretation of his intentions. He could only hope that he would figure out a way to get Simon to understand soon, and at the same time that the other Avengers were having a better day than he was right now.

* * *

"Come on, they're getting away," Wasp shouted over the air currents blowing around her, Thor, and Naruto as they chased after a small, sphere shaped A.I.M. probe. The three were out patrolling the city that day when they came across a business deal taking place between the supervillain science organization and an unknown buyer, and they immediately intervened since they knew that if A.I.M. was involved it meant something in the area of weapons, and that led them to where they were now.

"They seem to be of little threat," Thor scoffed as he flew alongside Janet on her left. "What was this deal we interrupted? Something about weapons?"

"Yeah, big ones, and if what I've heard about A.I.M. is any indication, these particular science geeks make some insane stuff that would make even Orochimaru as giddy as a school girl," Naruto replied as he ran on Wasp's other side. At that point, A.I.M. fired a strange black orb at the three that seemed to be like a miniature black hole as it sucked them in. Thinking as quickly as he could, Thor immediately called down a lighting burst to his hammer, and then disrupted the energy from around them with a powerful burst, freeing them from its hold.

"That's crazier than I was thinking," Wasp commented as she rested her hands on her knees for minute as she caught her breath.

"Pretty close to what I was thinking actually," Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"I tire of these 'geeks'," Thor then scowled. "Should we not call the other Avengers?"

"Pfft, they'll only slow us down big guy. Well…maybe not Sasuke, but then again he can't fly so…" Wasp replied confidently.

"So then, think you can help me clip their wings," Naruto asked as he charged red bubbling chakra in one hand.

"Aye," Thor smirked in excited reply. He then brought his hammer back and gave it a hard throw at the A.I.M. ship just as Naruto threw a volley of shuriken at another one of the wings. Both attacks hit dead on, and damaged the ship just enough to leave a part of it billowing smoke but still keep on flying.

Thor grabbed his hammer as it returned back to his hand, and was about to pursue when Wasp cut him off shouting, "Hold up!"

"But they will escape," Thor argued.

"They'll _think_ they're escaping, but they're actually gonna lead us right to their secret base where we'll beat them all up," Wasp explained as she indicated the smoke trail the ship was now leaving. Thor stared for a moment before his smirk of excitement returned at the prospect of a greater challenge.

"Well then," Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "Let's kick some ass."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Captain America without his cowl looked at himself in the mirror to check his new costume out.

"What are you doing here, soldier?" he sighed.

" _You have a visitor in the foyer, sir._ " J.A.R.V.I.S. said over the radio.

"And they asked for me?"

" _Indeed sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. replied having Captain America walk downstairs to the foyer, putting his cowl up. When he got downstairs, he saw Fury looking at the fire, his back to him.

"Captain America." Fury said turning to walk to the war hero and held out his hand for a shake. "So it's true." Captain America shook Fury's hand before speaking.

"Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No. My name's Nick. I'm the Director of a peace keeping organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. I'd like you to come with me. I've been saving something for you."

* * *

As that was going on, Tony and Hank had moved into the Iron Man armory so that the former could do some work on his armor, and Hank had taken that moment to broach the topic he was talking about earlier. "I'm not judging you, I'm just saying that you value money and business over people," Hank tried to insist.

"How is that not judging," Tony asked skeptically, knowing that Hank knew he had a point.

"I've seen it before, that's all," Hank retorted solemnly.

"Alright, enough! You've been glaring at me for weeks ever since the Breakout. This isn't about Simon, this is about Ultron," Tony finally snapped as he stood up to throw his own glare at Hank.

"No, it's about you valuing money and business over people. Ultron was just the first time I realized who you really are," Hank argued.

"Who I was," Tony corrected, but Hank clearly was not listening.

"Five years ago you asked me to help you change the world. You're tech with my ideas for mapping a human mind onto a machine," Hank reminded, and ultimately, Tony had to turn away in shame at that memory.

"I get it Hank," Tony retorted, now getting close to shouting at the size changer.

"But it was all to make weapons," Hank continued. "Were you even going to tell me that you were shopping Ultron around to the military?"

"I'm a different person now!"

"Right. You say you've changed, and maybe you're not making weapons anymore, but you're still hurting people. Just ask Simon Williams," Hank then pointed out.

"Hank, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up right now," Tony growled, and Hank was smart enough to see that he had just hit on a very sensitive topic to Tony right then and dropped the matter, for the moment.

* * *

Nick Fury and Captain America without his cowl and wearing a brown jacket over his costume looked at the barber shop.

"I'm starting to see why Iron Man told me not to trust S.H.I.E.L.D. You guys aren't very forthcoming."

"Neither is Iron Man. Hokage and Shinobi to a point, but those two don't trust anyone so easily."

They walked in where a bald African-American barber was cutting a Caucasian's man hair before stopping. The barber put his tools away as the man stood up and took off the apron and revealed he's wearing a suit.

The man put on sunglasses before walking to the door, and locked it before turning the sign on the door to closed.

"Grab a seat, Captain." Fury said sitting on one seat as Captain America begrudgingly sat down.

The barber pressed a button under the counter and the two went down through a tunnel to a dark room.

Captain America followed Fury who explained to him that his father, SGT. Jack Fury fought in World War II with him and he held onto something that belonged to him after Captain America saved his life.

Fury stopped at a door and opened it showing a '40's military Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

"Anything Captain America needs, ever. S.H.I.E.L.D. will provide for you. It's an honor to meet you Captain America."

* * *

While the heroes of the Avengers were all dealing with their own business, Simon was dealing with some business of his own, and if it went the way he was hoping it would, then he would be able to get his revenge on Tony Stark. The only downside, was that in order to get this power, he had to go through his brother, Eric, better known to the world as the HYDRA agent Grim Reaper. The minute he had contacted Reaper, Simon was brought to the current location of A.I.M.'s headquarters where M.O.D.O.C. promised to transform him into a being that could easily destroy Iron Man, a being made of pure ionic energy.

Simon readily accepted as soon as he was assured that he would not lose his humanity, and a few minutes later, Simon was completely prepped for the experiment, which M.O.D.O.C. reminded Reaper that none had survived. Reaper did not seem to care, as his main set of business with A.I.M. involved their work on a special project for HYDRA. In response to what he considered an insult to his genius, M.O.D.O.C. had simply told Reaper that he would personally report to Baron Strucker on their work should they make any significant progress, and with that Reaper simply left, telling the head of A.I.M. to let him know if Simon survived. A few minutes after Reaper had left, a damaged A.I.M. ship came in for a landing.

"What happened," an A.I.M. soldier asked the crew members as they came out.

"We were in the middle of the Maggia sale when three Avengers burst in. Thor, Wasp, and Hokage chased us, but we managed to shake them," the pilot reported.

"The Avengers were chasing you and you came here?!"

"Yeah you guys, what were you thinking," Wasp asked as she revealed herself to have been standing behind the soldier who had just asked that question, and she then blasted a stinger right into his face.

The two A.I.M. soldiers that just came from the ship were about to head back in when Naruto landed behind them and said, "Hi there."

Naruto then punched one in the face knocking him out and simply let the other one run straight into Thor. The three then raced for the next room and blasted the door open, where they saw M.O.D.O.C. and his scientists working on the experiment that Simon was the guinea pig for. The minute she saw the leader of A.I.M., Wasp had to say, "Okay, stop. What is that?"

"Tis some kind of…of…that is a very big head," Thor simply replied, not sure how else to describe the sight before him.

"I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life, but I think this takes the cake," Naruto said, still trying to process this.

"I am M.O.D.O.C.," M.O.D.O.C. began ranting. "I am the ultimate in human/machine interface! I am designed only for conquest!"

"And also the major freak show that runs all of A.I.M., and who apparently can't shut the hell up when talking about himself," Naruto cut in. He had read the file on M.O.D.O.C. after the Breakout, and he had to say that the guy really gave scientists a bad name.

"BE SILENT!" M.O.D.O.C. roared with indignity.

"Like a frost giant's head on an infant's body," Thor commented. M.O.D.O.C. snarled at the Asgardian's comment and immediately fired a Psionic Beam at him. Thor's response after being hit was to unleash a powerful wave of lightning that sent the charging A.I.M. soldiers flying. Wasp and Naruto then flew in to fire stingers and shuriken laced with chakra at M.O.D.O.C. while the large flying head with stubby arms and legs just fired his mental beam all over the place in confusion. Eventually, one stray blast from M.O.D.O.C. was fired into the beam of ionic energy that was firing into Simon's body, and the beam suddenly expanded as it poured a great deal more of ionic energy into the man lying beneath it, causing the machine to quickly short out afterwards.

"I think you broke it," Wasp commented to M.O.D.O.C., which got her a mild glare in response.

Naruto then stared down into the chamber as the smoke cleared until he saw something that looked like a purple man. "Who…what in the hell is that?" Naruto asked, completely thrown for a loop as to what he was looking at.

"He survived! The mental bolt must have changed the algorithm," M.O.D.O.C. observed aloud.

"Another villain," Thor asked. Before anyone could answer, the being that was once Simon Williams blasted out of the room and through the wall, out into the sky to parts unknown.

"Incredible! I have created a being of ionic energy. I am science! I am genius," M.O.D.O.C. began boasting.

"You're a disgrace to the real scientists!" Naruto shouted as he kicked in M.O.D.O.C.'s face knocking him into a nearby wall, and not just because that was really the easiest thing to throw one into. The minute he did, the battle was back on, and this time, A.I.M. soldiers were actually using weapons against the three Avengers, not that they could really hit or harm any of them with said weapons.

"So tell me the truth. You're boss: he freaks you out right," Wasp asked as she weaved between laser fire and fired off her stingers at everyone attacking her. "I mean, look at him! Why would somebody do that?"

"Never in all of the nine realms have I seen a creature as foul as you," Thor added as he grabbed a hold of M.O.D.O.C. "Truly, mortal technology is worse than the darkest of black magic."

"I wouldn't go that far, Thor. But still, what kind of psycho would do that to himself?" Naruto said as he kicked away an A.I.M. soldier that was charging at him.

"You insult me?" M.O.D.O.C. demanded. The oversized head then fired the thrusters on his chair to their maximum until he had slammed Thor through the wall of the A.I.M. headquarters into the side of the wall of the building that it was hidden inside of, shaking the Thunderer off of him when he did. "My mental bolts will tear your mind apart!"

Thor could tell that this monstrosity of science was not kidding, as he could feel those very mental bolts doing exactly as M.O.D.O.C. said they would, making it difficult for him to focus. "Even the mind of a so-called immortal is no match for M.O.D.O.C.," the A.I.M. leader smirked.

"Yeah, well the moon is no match for your head," Wasp retorted as she both her stingers into the gem on M.O.D.O.C.'s forehead, while Naruto threw a few shuriken into his back, causing him to cease his attack on Thor long enough for the Asgardian to throw his hammer right into the middle of M.O.D.O.C.'s face.

"No more games villain," Thor then threatened as he called his hammer back to him and prepared to charge. "Prepare your monstrous head for my wrath!"

"Defeat is unacceptable! Begin self-preservation subroutine," M.O.D.O.C. commanded as he typed in some commands on his chair. A second later, the walls that Thor and the two women had just flown out of sealed themselves, and the whole building began to shake.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Thor demanded.

"The entire base..." Wasp began.

"Is a ship," Naruto finished in surprise as he saw the engines move into a position that was directly over them. Seeing this, Naruto activated his chakra mode.

"Man, would Hank love that," Wasp commented with glee, apparently not noticing what Naruto had until the thrusters began to start up. "Uh…this seems bad!"

Thor quickly leaped over to Wasp in order to shield her, not noticing what Naruto had planned, and a minute later, golden chakra suddenly enwrapped all three of them, just as the A.I.M. base blasted off, destroying the building as it did. A minute after A.I.M.'s base had rocketed away, a large, golden fox head construct covered in black markings suddenly opened its mouth to reveal Thor, Wasp, and Naruto having returned to normal.

"Okay, what is this thing?" Wasp groaned as she glanced at the golden fox, which began to disappear shortly after they were all out.

"Just an old friend that's always been there for me for as long as I can remember," Naruto explained.

Thor smiled in admiration of Naruto's quick thinking and then, after remembering what had just happened to them, simply had to say, "Scientists are not to be trusted."

"You've got that right," Janet agreed.

"Guys, I'm going to tell Hank and Tony you said that," Naruto joked with a teasing grin on his face.

"Uh…I meant villainous scientists…especially the ones who appear to be large heads on disproportionate bodies," Thor quickly amended.

"Yeah, what he said," Wasp quickly agreed. She then tried to change the subject as she asked, "So what do you guys think happened to that weird purple guy?"

Barely a second after she asked that question, their Avengers ID cards began beeping, indicating that someone was calling the team into action. The minute she pulled hers out and saw it's alarm flashing, Naruto said, "I've got a few guesses."

* * *

While the three Avengers who had infiltrated A.I.M. were finishing up their work against M.O.D.O.C., Tony and Hank had resumed their argument from earlier, and apparently, Hank had pushed the topic much sooner than he should have. "What else am I supposed to do Hank? Tell me," Tony demanded as he suited up into his armor, clearly indicating that he was likely going to start brawling with the size changer the minute Hank said the wrong thing.

"Try not being a self-involved, ego-centric, money-hungry…" Hank began saying.

"Everything I do is to help people," Tony shouted, now fully suited up.

"Everything you do is to clean up a mess _you_ made!" A minute after Hank shouted that, the whole building shook under the force of an explosion.

"Well, I didn't do that," Tony retorted as he threw a glare at Hank through his helmet. He then blasted up to his office to see what had happened, only to find the room thoroughly trashed. "Okay, I didn't really need an office anyway."

"Stark," a familiar voice then shouted out. Iron Man then looked to see the same purple man that had just left A.I.M. a short while ago standing across the room, looking out the window as what appeared to be purple smoke came out of his body.

"Have we met?" Tony asked as he landed a few feet away from the man.

"I told you I wouldn't let you take my company," the purple man then said as he marched towards the armored hero, getting said hero to back up in shock as he immediately realized who this was.

"Simon? Simon, what happened to you," Tony asked. The only answer he received though, was Simon grabbing his armor's chest plate and tearing it off like it was paper as he lifted Tony up off the ground. Simon then began to tear more of Tony's armor off until the suit was so damaged that it looked like it had been through a scrap yard, and Tony had been thrown across the room. "That's…that's not possible," Tony gasped as he tried to rise. "Simon, what have you done?"

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do," Simon growled in reply as he slammed Tony's head through the wall.

While he was stuck like that, Tony caught a glimpse of Pepper entering the room and he immediately shouted, "Pepper, go! Get out of here!"

The red haired woman was instantly out of there as Simon pulled Tony back to slam him against another wall as he mocked, "Pretending to care about people like that? I built my company from nothing, it was all I had, and you took it from me!"

Tony grunted in pain as he was thrown across the room and into the window by Simon once again. "You didn't…let me finish," Tony started to say.

"Believe me, you're finished," Simon interrupted as he blasted apart Tony's desk. "You're going to feel helpless! You're going to know what it's like when someone powerful crushes you!"

"Not that he doesn't have it coming, but I can't let you hurt Tony," Ant-Man shouted as he flew in between the two on a fly.

"You! You're one of the Avengers," Simon exclaimed.

"I am, and I'm hoping we can sit down and talk this out scientist to scientist," Hank told Simon calmly. He then added, "And I wouldn't mind taking a look at you. Is that ionic energy you're made of?"

Tony shot Hank a look that asked if he was really doing that right now, when Simon suddenly slammed a fist into Ant-Man, sending him flying across the room. Tony then hit a control that raised a computer up in the wall behind Simon, distracting the ionic energy made man just long enough to fire off his remaining repulsor at Simon, and send him crashing into the screen. Tony then began to charge in when Ant-Man called out, "I'll deal with Simon! You get to safety!"

"I'm not going to just leave you!" Tony argued.

"I didn't say don't come back, now go!" Hank shouted, and Tony did as Hank asked him to, making a beeline for his armory so he could get a fresh suit. Once Tony was clear of the room, Ant-Man tapped the comm. device in his helmet and called out, "Avengers assemble!"

Ant-Man then returned to normal size, just as Simon charged in and tackled him, sending them both flying out of the building. Simon crashed to the ground hard and was just climbing out of the small crater he had made, when a large boot slammed down in front of him, and he looked up to see Giant-Man standing over him. Simon only narrowed his eyes as he began to charge at Giant-Man, when he was suddenly smashed underneath Hank's hand. "Please, stay down Simon. You need to listen to me," Hank pleaded.

Simon was not going to listen though, and he simply lifted Hank's off of him almost effortlessly, and then, much to Hank's shock, he grew to be the same size as Giant-Man currently was. "You're able to expand the ionic energy! That's amazing," Hank shouted out with the excitement of a scientist and a wide smile, only to be brought back to the situation at hand when Simon threw a hard fist across his jaw that sent him flying into a building.

Simon then moved over to throw another punch at Hank, when a kunai that had a paper bomb attached to it suddenly flew at him, seemingly from out of nowhere, and stabbed him in the shoulder, the paper bomb then exploded sending Simon back a few feet. Simon hollered in mild pain for a moment and then turned to see Sasuke flying in on Garuda as he unsheathed his sword. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that the position of a Giant-Man is already taken, and if you're going to try and hurt any of my comrades, I can't let you off easy," Sasuke called out.

"Sasuke, wait! Let me handle this," Hank pleaded with the Uchiha as he intercepted a punch Simon was about to throw at Sasuke. Hank then turned to Simon and grabbed him in a hold as he said, "Simon, you're a creator, an inventor, not a destroyer!"

Simon just expanded his size even more until he was even bigger than Hank and then he threw Giant-Man off him and onto the roof of a building. Hank quickly shrank down to his Ant-Man size and flew away on a fly as Sasuke shouted out, "Are you serious Hank? You're doing this right now, in the middle of the city where innocent people might get hurt or killed?!"

"I am what Stark forced me to become," Simon retorted in response to Hank's claims.

"What Tony did to you was wrong," Hank admitted as he landed on the street and returned to his normal size. "But violence won't solve anything! Is this who you want to be? A villain? A criminal? I don't think so. You're a good person Simon, and I'll help you if you let me."

Sasuke's eyes immediately widened when he heard what Hank had said about Tony, and that was when he remembered why he recognized the name that Hank had addressed the giant purple man by. It was the same name that Naruto had told him about when he mentioned the company that Tony was buying up shares of. Sasuke quickly swooped down as Garuda disappeared in a puff of smoke and shouted, "Hank, you're both wrong in what you think Tony's doing! Naruto told me all about the deal involving Williams Innovations; he said that Tony was buying up shares of the company to _save_ it Simon. It wasn't going to survive for much longer, and Tony knew you had brilliant tech in development, so he started to buy shares of your company so that he could work with you to save what you built!"

Simon and Hank both stared at Sasuke in shock at this. "Stark was…he actually wanted to…no I…it can't be," Simon stuttered as he shrunk down to the size of a normal human being.

Sasuke then looked to see Iron Man flying in with a fresh suit of armor along with a massive addition to it that Sasuke recognized as what Tony called the Hulk Buster armor. Sasuke scowled for a minute at the fact that Tony had an armor that acted as a countermeasure against the Hulk, but he quickly shook himself out of it and said, "Why don't you ask Tony yourself, preferably without trying to kill him this time."

Tony had heard everything that Sasuke had said over the comm. channel that the Avengers used, so when he landed next to Hank, he did not attack Simon. He just stood there and waited for Simon to speak first. "Stark, is…what Shinobi says…really true," Simon asked.

"Yes Simon it is. That's what I was trying to explain to you earlier, I never wanted to destroy what you had built, I wanted to help save it, and I still want to save it just as I want to help you, if you'll let us."

Tony then extended his hand to Simon, and the ionic energy man just stared at the hand for a moment, before he started to reach for it. Just as his fingers were brushing Tony's though, something inside of him suddenly surged and made him cry out in pain as the ionic energy he was made of suddenly began to erupt around him, and then cause him to accidentally fire a pair of red energy beams from his eyes directly at Hank. Thankfully, Captain America rode in on his motorcycle just in time to pull Hank to safety before he was hit, but Iron Man's armor was once again seriously damaged as it lost it's right arm because of the blast that Simon was putting out, and Sasuke had to suddenly shield himself by using Susanoo's rib-cage.

Tony looked at Simon as the man continued to cry out in pain, and immediately shouted, "Simon, what's wrong?!"

"I…I don't know! I feel like…I'm being torn apart…from the inside!" Simon shouted.

 _"Warning! Energy flux detected,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. then reported.

"Oh no," Tony gasped. "Simon your energy is destabilizing! Whatever you did to become this, it's tearing you apart!"

"AAAAAAAH! GET AWAY! I CAN'T...!" Simon tried to shout, but he could not stop the energy burst he released that sent Iron Man flying away. Thankfully Hank increased his size to that of Giant-Man to catch him just in time.

"Simon's ionic field is unstable. I think he's going into critical," Tony quickly explained to the other four Avengers. "Hank, we've got to save him," Iron Man then added as he turned to his fellow scientist.

Hank was still in a bit of shock over what Sasuke had said earlier, so when Tony said that he could only stutter, "I…I don't know if we can. Look at the ions, he's too far…"

"Hank, please," Tony pleaded.

Hank's eyes immediately widened in shock behind his mask, and that was when he realized that if Tony Stark was actually begging for his help that meant he was serious about this and his intentions to save Simon's company. Getting a determined look, Hank quickly began to formulate a possible plan as he said, "Okay, we need something to contain the energy, to stabilize it."

"You mean like the Arc Reactor at Stark Tower," Sasuke asked as he ran up to them.

Iron Man and Giant-Man both smiled at the shinobi as they both shouted, "Sasuke, you're a genius!"

Iron Man quickly flew over to Simon and grabbed him in the Hulk Buster's only remaining hand just before he flew him back to Stark Tower and right into the Arc Reactor room. As he got closer to the Arc Reactor though, he could feel Simon's ionic energy beginning to fluctuate once again, and it started to slow his movements a bit. "Tony, get away! I'm about to..." Simon tried to warn, but it was too late, and his energy immediately erupted, blasting apart the Hulk Buster armor and throwing Tony out of it.

Tony looked to where Simon was now lying on the floor as he began to come apart, and he immediately started to trudge towards him. When Simon saw him coming he tried to back away as he shouted, "No Tony, don't! I can't hold it back! Without your armor I might kill you if the energy erupts again! Just save your…"

"Not a chance in hell Simon," Tony interrupted as he threw Simon over his shoulders. "I'm not going to let you die like this! The Arc Reactor can still absorb your energy and keep you alive!"

The other Avengers then rushed in a moment later, and Tony shouted out to them, "Quick, help me get him into the reactor!" Tony then looked back to Simon as Naruto and Sasuke ran over to help, and tried to encourage him by saying, "Come on Simon hold it together a little longer. We'll figure out a way to save you."

Simon smiled at Tony for a moment when he suddenly felt himself coming apart once again and he quickly adopted a look of horror. Thinking he was going to explode again, he quickly shoved Tony away and into Naruto and Sasuke's arms, and then he simply smiled and said, "Thank you Tony. Thanks for…trying, and…please take care of…my company…for me."

"SIMON!" Tony shouted as the man completely dispersed into ionic energy and then vanished like smoke. All of the Avengers could do nothing more than stare in shock at what had just happened to such a good man, as Janet buried her face into Hank's shoulder respectively, while Captain America and Thor just hung their heads in sadness. Naruto just clenched his fists in sheer anger and rage while Sasuke merely closed his eyes in slight sorrow. Tony just looked away in shame at having failed to save Simon, and Hank found that he could not look at Tony either for having misjudged Tony's intentions towards Simon and his company, and for feeling the same sense of failure that Tony was now feeling as well.

* * *

That night after everyone had left, the Arc Reactor room was now completely deserted and dark, save for the light of the device itself as it powered the building, when suddenly something that appeared to be purple smoke rose up from the ground and reformed into Simon Williams just as he was before he had died. Simon looked at himself for a moment, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. He was certain that he had just died right when Tony was about to save him, and yet it seemed like somehow he had survived. "What…What's happening to me? Am I…alive?" Simon asked aloud.

"Indeed you are, as long as my magic allows it," a voice replied from behind him. Simon then turned to see Enchantress, Executioner, Baron Zemo, and Whiplash walking up to him as the blonde woman continued what she was earlier saying and explained, "I've brought you back. I've given you life in exchange for one simple task." Enchantress's smile began one of devious cruelty as she then said, "Destroy the Avengers."

Simon's eyes widened for a moment when the stunning woman told him what she wanted him to do, and he was about to refuse when he realized that if this woman could bring him back to life, then she could just as easily take that life away from him again. Upon realizing this, Simon closed his eyes and lowered his head sadly as he to admit that if he wanted to stay alive now, he had no other choice than to do what Enchantress was asking of him.

* * *

 _ **AN: This chapter is shorter than the others. But at least Simon now knows the truth and no longer carries a grudge against Tony unlike in the actual episode. Weird, that never got addressed again. Yeah, it's cruel, making it so that Simon is still forced to join the Masters of Evil, yes, but I think the story would become much more harder to write if that did not still happen the way it did. But Simon will get a happier ending than what the show gave him. I can promise that. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time.**_


End file.
